The Darkness of Our Hearts
by YuGiOh-Lover25
Summary: There's a thief in Duel Academy who had Jaden thinking more than he should. There's a new girl in the school, a transfer student from the South who's caught Jesse attention. what's the connection between these two girls? JessexOC JadenxOC
1. A Thief and a New Student

The darkness crept in like a disease, spreading across the land slowly, as if agonizingly taunting the students at Duel Academy. The students walked to their dorms and made rest for the night, preparing themselves for the special event Dr Crowler had prepared for the following day. Alexis Rhodes was brushing her hair, preparing herself for the night's rest. Chazz Princeton was looking through his deck, trying to think of more ways he could beat the slifer slacker in a duel. Atticus Rhodes stepped out from his bathroom, fully clothed with a towel over his shoulders and his hair dripping wet. He walked past the desk with a picture of his little sister Alexis and a rose next to it, and then stopped, smiling at it. Syrus Truesdale was lying on his stomach in his room, smiling happily while drawing pictures of the Dark Magician Girl. Tyranno Hassleberry was sitting by the window and looking out at the moon. Jim Cook was sitting in his room, talking softly to his crocodile that slithered across the floor near his feet. Blair Flannigan sat at the foot of her bed, taking her shoes off after the long day. Jesse Anderson lay on his stomach on his bed, patting Ruby gently on the head. Jaden Yuki lay on his bed, staring up at the roof, excited about what was going to happen tomorrow.

A sudden scream ripped through the school dorms, catching the attention of everyone. Jaden jumped off his bed, rushing to the blue dorm where the scream had come from. He ran into Jesse first, literally. As Jesse exited his room he was knocked to the ground by the brunette, who apologised and helped him stand, then they continued running, meeting up with Alexis and Syrus, before approaching the dorm room the scream had come from.

"I-Is it safe to open the door?" asked Syrus, stuttering and cowering near Alexis, who looked just as afraid. Jesse nodded at Jaden and Jaden gulped slightly, reaching for the door handle.

"Who knows Sy" he answered and opened the door slowly to reveal a dark room and a male student sprawled across the ground and a dark figure crouching by the window. All four of them gasped, catching the attention of the mystery person who turned to look at them as long hair flew by the force, revealing the identity as a woman. She grabbed the last of the objects then jumped through the window, the window smashing into a thousand little pieces and she began falling. Jaden gasped and tried to yell out to her, running to the window and watched her fall, then land on her feet without a sound, then ran off into the distance.

"Jay! You're hands!" exclaimed Jesse as he ran to Jaden, yanking him away from the window by his shoulder then grabbed his hands, examining the blood that was trickling across his palms. Jaden blinked a few times then looked down at his hands.

"Oh, I didn't even notice..." he stated and Jesse sighed, raising one hand then gave Jaden a good thump on the head. Jaden winced from the pain then his eyes widened as he began muttering 'Ow' repeatedly. Jesse sighed again.

"Now you notice the pain... typical... come on, I'm taking you to Miss Fontaine's office" muttered Jesse, pulling Jaden by his wrist to the infirmary. Alexis and Syrus waited there to tell any passersby what had happened and Atticus and Chazz, who had arrived during the incident, took the male student to the infirmary.

"The cuts weren't that deep, and we managed to get any shards of glass out, so these last few stitches should hold it together but we'll bandage them up just in case" stated Miss Fontaine as she put in the last few stitches into Jaden's hand. Jesse sat on the chair nearby as he watched Miss Fontaine deal with Jaden.

"Well that's good!" exclaimed Jaden, rubbing his other stitched up hand on the back of his head, then winced from the pain in his hand. Jesse began chuckling at him as Jaden turned to pout at his best friend.

"Sorry, it's just your expression was hilarious!" explained Jesse as he continued laughing at the brunette who's pout only grew. Miss Fontaine finished bandaging Jaden's hand then let him go, following Jesse out the infirmary and they split ways back to their dorms.

Jesse walked down the passage to the Blue dorm when he stumbled across a girl walking with a large buff man. He only caught a glimpse of her, but her long golden brown hair blew lightly in the breeze and her pale skin looked almost white due to the night. She was being shielded by the big man, who wore a suit and had tan skin and black, shortly cropped hair. He wore glasses and was holding the girl in a tight, protective grip. The girl opened her eyes against the breeze and locked onto Jesse's for a split second. He found himself mesmerised by innocent lavender eyes. Then the girl and the man disappeared behind the wall.

Jesse stood there, dumbstruck for a few minutes then began walking back to his dorm. Who was that girl? Jesse just couldn't shake her face from his mind, and as he lay in his bed, trying to fall asleep, he kept seeing images of that girl. He didn't even know her name and he couldn't stop picturing her, what the hell was wrong with him! Jesse rolled onto his side, growling slightly as he lightly punched his pillow then rested against it, finally falling asleep.

Jaden couldn't stop thinking about the thief. Who was she? Why was she stealing? So many questions entered his mind, but he was certain of one thing, the thief was female and had knocked out a male student, so she was a skilled fighter and it would be tough to defeat her. Jaden sighed to himself, and then pulled the covers over as he closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep.

That next day at about noon, Dr Crowler called everyone to the meeting hall for an assembly. Everyone sat in their seats that they normally sat in for class, chatting and gossiping as usual. Jaden yawned loudly and let his chin hit the desk as he struggled to stay awake like always. Jesse chuckled at him and then looked forward at the assembly, resting his chin on his hand. Alexis was sitting nearby and was writing some notes from her previous class and Chazz was sitting next to her, looking at his duel monster card. Hassleberry was sitting on the row behind them and was chatting to Syrus and Atticus. Jim and Blair sat on the row in front of them, Blair was busy drawing on her notepad and Jim was looking forward at the assembly attentively.

"Now, listen everyone! I have an announcement to make to you. Yes, it is true that there was a break in last night and a student was hurt and had some of his belongings taken, but I assure you there is nothing to fear. My other announcement is that we have a new student from the Southern duelling academy. This duellist is the best in their school and has been chosen to represent their school here at Duel Academy. Please welcome Kyah Lutan" stated Dr Crowler as the big man approached the stage, then walked to Dr Crowler.

"Huh? That guy's Kyah Lutan? That sounds like a girl's name" stated Chazz which caught Jaden's attention as he began refraining laughing.

"Poor guy..." Jaden muttered while trying to keep his laughter quiet. Dr Crowler listened to the large man, and then nodded, looking worried.

"It appears Kyah isn't with us at the moment, I wonder where on earth the little rascal went..." muttered Crowler as the man suddenly turned and glared at him, making Crowler freak a little, "I-I mean little angel!"

The man then smiled, turning back to the crowd of children with his arms crossed over his chest. The door suddenly opened and the golden brown haired girl was standing there, puffing badly and then began running down the stairs on her toes. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she jogged to the stage and rushed to the man and Crowler. She wore the Obelisk blue jacket which was short and unbuttoned, a lavender short sleeved top and a navy tight skirt that went just a little above her knees. She wore black high heeled boots that went halfway up her calf.

"Where on earth were you Kyah?" asked Crowler as he approached her. Kyah giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I was exploring, what do you think?" she answered and then saw the man approach her.

"That was dangerous Miss Kyah. Remember what happened the last time you did that" said the man and Kyah pouted at him.

"The last time I went exploring I came back fine Jarrod... the time you're thinking of is the only one you know of!" she answered, pulling a smug look at him which caused Jarrod to sigh. This caused laughter from all the students as Kyah giggled along with them at Jarrod who just straightened his tie on his suit. Crowler sighed in frustration. Great, another student similar to the slifer slacker.

"Hi everyone! I'm Kyah Lutan and I come from South Cross Duel Academy! I look forward to my stay here and I look forward to being friends with you all!" said Kyah as she waved at everyone in the crowd. Jarrod cleared his throat, catching her attention.

"Oh, and this is Jarrod, my big softy bodyguard!" she said, smiling and patting Jarrod on the shoulder.

"A bodyguard? Why would she need one?" asked Hassleberry as he leaned forward so he was near Jaden and the others.

"Maybe she's from a rich family or something?" suggested Alexis and Jaden shrugged his shoulders.

"Or maybe she was kidnapped or something when she was little?" suggested Blair and everyone shrugged. Who knew?

After class, the group walked through the halls and were chatting to one another as Jesse walked amongst them, his arms folded behind his head and his mind lost in thought. He felt like hitting his head against the wall repeatedly for allowing a complete stranger to do this to his mind.

"Wait! Jarrod!" called a female voice and they all stopped, looking forward as Jarrod walked out of another passageway to appear before them, but he just kept walking in the direction he was going, not even noticing them. Not long after, Kyah appeared, running after him and trying to call out to him. She stopped suddenly, noticing the group, then smiled, waving.

"Hi guys! Sorry about Jarrod being so cold, hang on, I'll be back once I sort him out!" she stated and then turned back to run after Jarrod but gasped as her feet hooked together and she fell to the ground. She pushed herself up and then blushed in embarrassment as the group began laughing softly. Kyah dusted herself off, wincing for a second, and then ran after Jarrod, calling out to him. After a little talking she ran back to the group and stopped before them.

"Your knees, they look painful" stated Syrus and Kyah looked down at her knees. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Meh, I fall that often because I'm clumsy that I barely notice anymore. Anyway, I'm Kyah Lutan, nice to meet you all!" she introduced herself and the group smiled.

"I'm Alexis Rhodes, this is Syrus Trusdale, Tyranno Hassleberry, Blair Flannigan" started Alexis and then she was cut off.

"I'm Atticus Rhodes, Alexis's older sister, this is Jim Cook" continued Atticus.

"I'm the Chazz! Chazz Princeton" stated Chazz as she folder his arms over his chest.

"I'm Jaden Yuki!" stated Jaden as he gave her a thumbs up, then silence fell over the group and they all turned to look at Jesse, who blinked a few times, looking around.

"H-Huh? Oh, I'm Jesse Anderson" he finished, a light blush forming as he rubbed the back of his head. Kyah giggled then gave the group a thumbs up. Syrus then looked up at Jaden.

"So Jay, what're we going to do about that thief?" he asked and Jaden blinked then looked at Syrus.

"I don't know Sy, but she's going to be tough to take down" he answered and Kyah blinked in confusion, and then frowned.

"Did you just say she? And thief?" she asked and Jaden turned back to look at her.

"That's right. We had a thief break into a student's room and steal some of his belongings and we saw it was a girl" answered Alexis and this caused Kyah to frown more.

"Why? Do you think you know her?" asked Jim, making everyone gasp and look at him, then back at her.

"I think I may... You see, there was a break in at my place a few years ago, 6 to be exact. We happened to catch the thief and it was a girl called Black Lynx. I ended up befriending her and I tried to help her out, but 3 years ago she vanished without a trace. This person sounds a lot like her" she stated and then looked out to her right, watching Jarrod talk with more of the teachers.

"You befriended the thief?" asked Hassleberry and Kyah nodded.

"Much to my parent's disgust... She was my only friend back then" answered Kyah and she looked down at the locket around her neck.

"Was that from her?" asked Syrus, pointing at the necklace. Kyah blinked at Syrus, then back at the necklace.

"No, this was a necklace my parents bought me, but it has a photo of me and Black Lynx in it" she answered and continued facing to her right.

Suddenly laughter could be heard, making everyone look around for the source of the noise. Kyah's eyes widened as she gasped in horror, recognising the laughter. Everyone instantly looked at her.

"It can't be... why is that bastard here?" she muttered, taking off quickly, running as fast as she could into the forest.

"Come on guys!" yelled Jesse as everyone nodded at him and they all ran off after Kyah. Once Kyah finally stopped deep in the forest she glared forward at the man, dressed in black leather on a motorcycle. The rest of the gang stopped behind her, watching the scene.

"You certainly took your sweet time" stated the man and Kyah growled at him.

"Hunter... Who did you sell him to!" she yelled back to him, causing Hunter to crack into hysterical laughter.

"I've told you before, that's privileged customer information, I can't tell you" he stated, stepping off his motorcycle and standing about 20 metres opposite Kyah.

"Then how about I beat it out of you, how'd you like that?" she offered, which caused Hunter to laugh more.

"You? Beat me? Hah! I'd like to see you try you rich spoilt princess!" taunted Hunter.

"Princess? Is she a princess or something?" asked Syrus and Kyah turned to look at them.

"I'm not, it's just a nickname he's given me, I just come from a rich family" she explained then turned back to look at Hunter.

"HUNTER!" exclaimed a loud female voice, echoing through the forest. Kyah gasped, looking to her left and Hunter cackled into laughter. Kyah turned back to look at Hunter and growled.

"You wanted this to happen, didn't you!" asked Kyah, growling at him. Hunter just smirked and folded his arms over his chest. Tree branches suddenly started cracking and Kyah ran to her left as quickly as she could, reaching forward and grabbing a black blur that jumped out into the clearing. She wrapped her arms tightly around the black blur and suddenly both her and it connected with the ground, rolling repeatedly then laying on the floor.

"Kyah!" exclaimed Jesse, watching in horror as the rest of the group gasped. Kyah had her arms wrapped around the waist of a girl with long dark blue hair and pale skin, dressed entirely in black. Kyah winced in pain as the girl began thrashing about madly, hitting Kyah across the head with her elbows.

"Black Lynx! Please don't! I know what he's done, but this isn't the way!" exclaimed Kyah, being lifted slightly by the girl as she stood on her hands and knees.

"Kyah? Is that you?" asked the girl, looking down slightly to see Kyah look up at her and smile.

"Well, isn't this a sappy friendly reunion..." muttered Hunter as Black Lynx looked forward at him, growling ferociously, then snarled, thrashing again to get to Hunter but Kyah's grip on her tightened, causing Kyah to be hit repeatedly and they rolled some more until Kyah was able to pin her down.

"Stop! This isn't the way! Lynx, I know how you feel!" exclaimed Kyah as some blood trickled down her face and fell onto Lynx's cheek.

"How can you possibly know how I feel! He was my brother! And he sold him!" she snarled, thrashing to get away from Kyah and she got a hand free, which flew up, punching Kyah under the chin and she rolled back off Kyah and onto her stomach as Lynx jumped up, running straight at Hunter. Kyah looked up, gritting her teeth and gasped, watching the scene.

"No! LYNX!" she exclaimed as the scene seemed to play in slow motion. Black Lynx jumping up to tear Hunter's throat and Hunter smirking at her. The gang was just stuck, watching in shock as Black Lynx looked ready to commit murder and Kyah's shriek echoed through the forest.


	2. Hunter VS Kyah

"_No! LYNX!" she exclaimed as the scene seemed to play in slow motion. Black Lynx jumping up to tear Hunter's throat and Hunter smirking at her. The gang was just stuck, watching in shock as Black Lynx looked ready to commit murder and Kyah's shriek echoed through the forest. _

Suddenly another black blur jumped out through the bushes and tackled Black Lynx away from Hunter. Jaden gasped as he recognised the person.

"Jarrod!" he called out, making the entire gang gasp in shock. Jarrod stood, keeping Black Lynx in a lock so she couldn't even try and escape. Kyah sighed in relief then put her hand on her forehead, wincing slightly. She pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"Kyah! Are you alright?" called Alexis and Kyah looked at them, and then smiled goofily. Hunter grimaced, and then cursed under his breath.

"Well that was disappointing... I was hoping to capture the notorious Black Lynx and sell her to the highest bidder, but oh well... guess I won't get her this time, but there is someone I **can **get... You'll fetch a pretty high price, being from a rich family and all, meaning your skin would be soft and smooth, rather than coarse like other ordinary girls' skin..." he said, pointing at Kyah. She gasped then attempted to stand and run but Hunter had pushed a button on his motorcycle.

Kyah saw a net rush straight at her and she braced herself for impact but it never came. She peeked her eyes open then opened them wide, gasping. In the net was Jesse and he was struggling to get out.

"Jesse!" yelled Hassleberry, growling as he refrained from marching forward and beating the crap out of Hunter. Jaden gasped in horror, watching his best friend struggle in the net.

"Run Kyah!" yelled Jesse after he'd managed to untangle his foot and sit in the net properly. The ends of the net had small jets on it that made the net hover in the air, making it difficult for Jesse to move in. Kyah just stood there, watching in shock. Hunter frowned, and then smirked.

"Well, you're not rich, but you'd certainly fetch a pretty good price, someone could use you as a butler, you good looking enough..." he muttered and Kyah looked at Hunter in shock.

"You're not taking Jesse anywhere!" yelled Syrus, stepping out from behind Alexis. Atticus frowned, how would they get out of this?

"Kyah! What're you doing! He said to run, now run!" yelled Chazz, taking a few steps ahead of the group, making Kyah turn to look directly at him. He froze for a second as he saw the fear in her eyes and he found himself keeping quiet.

"Princess? I suggest you don't run, unless you never want to see this boy again..." threatened Hunter and Kyah looked back at him again.

"Hunter you coward!" yelled Black Lynx, still struggling in Jarrod's grip. Jarrod was gritting his teeth in worry.

"This is horrible... there's not much we can do" stated Jim, watching in horror like everyone was doing. Kyah then closed her eyes, standing still for a few minutes, and then her eyes opened as she glared at Hunter.

"Hunter! I propose a challenge!" she declared, making Hunter smirk.

"Oh? What would that be?" he asked and Kyah pointed to her duel disk attached to her wrist. She pulled out her deck, shuffled it, and then put in her duel disk. Hunter smirked, and then set his up.

"And if I win? What do I get?" he asked and Kyah bit her bottom lip.

"If I win, you release Jesse, if you win, you take me instead of him..." she offered and Hunter thought to himself, and then smirked at her.

"You got yourself a deal Princess" he said and Jarrod gasped, trying to protest but Hunter shut him up. Kyah drew her cards then looked at the card in her hand while waiting to her who'd go first.

"Ladies first" declared Hunter and Kyah frowned in determination.

"Okay, I summon Nova Summoner in attack mode then I end my turn" she declared, summoning Nova Summoner with 1400ATK and 800DEF. Hunter smirked.

"Is that the best you can do on your first turn? Shame... I summon Apprentice Magician in defence mode!" stated Hunter as Apprentice Magician was summoned with 400ATK and 800DEF.

"Apprentice Magician has a special ability, so I put one spell token on your Nova Summoner, and the rest I shall reveal later. Next I summon D.D Warrior Lady in attack mode!" continued Hunter as he summoned her.

"Now, because my D.D Warrior Lady has 1500ATK points and your Nova Summoner has 1400ATK points, I'm gonna destroy it! Go D.D Warrior Lady!" declared Hunter as his D.D Warrior Lady destroyed Kyah's Nova Summoner, sending her life points from 4000 to 3900.

"Oh no... Now Kyah has nothing on the field..." muttered Atticus as he continued watching the duel, trying to find a way to get Jesse out of the net without Hunter noticing.

"And I'm not done yet! Because your Nova Summoner had a spell token on it, that activates the last of Apprentice Magician's special ability. I can summon 1 spell caster from my deck to the field as long as it's level 2 or lower. So I summon Magician of Faith to the field" continued Hunter as he summoned Magician of Faith with 300ATK and 400DEF in defence mode, then he finally ended his turn.

"This isn't going well... Kyah's already lost life points and has no monsters on the field, his are still intact and he has three monsters on the field. Come on Kyah!" yelled Hassleberry and Kyah turned to smile at him, giving him a thumbs up.

"No worries! I intended that, but I've got something juicy up my sleeve! Now, my turn!" yelled Kyah as she drew a new card.

"I now summon Victoria in attack mode!" declared Kyah as she summoned Victoria with 1800ATK and 1500DEF. Hunter gasped in shock, gritting his teeth.

"Woo! Go Kyah! That's a kick ass monster!" declared Jaden, raising his fist in the air.

"Now! Victoria, destroy D.D Warrior Lady!" yelled Kyah as Victoria destroyed D.D Warrior Lady, sending Hunter's life points from 4000 to 3600.

"Yay! She turned the duel around!" cheered Alexis as Syrus cheered Kyah on. Jesse could only watch intensively, mainly for his own sake, but for Kyah's as well.

"I end my turn..." finished Kyah, smiling at her monster Victoria. Hunter smirked to himself.

"Now you've gone and done it..." he stated, drawing a new card.

"I now summon Gemini Elf in attack mode!" he declared, summoning Gemini Elf with 1900ATK and 900DEF.

"But they won't be around for long, I sacrifice Gemini Elf and Apprentice Magician to summon Dark Magician in attack mode!" he continued, sacrificing both to summon Dark Magician with 2500ATK and 2100DEF.

"I won't attack, but I'll lay one card face down and end my turn" finished Hunter as he smiled tauntingly at Kyah, who bit her lip as a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead.

"My turn!" she declared, drawing a new card.

"I summon The Agent of Creation – Venus in attack mode! But she won't be here for long" started Kyah as The Agent of Creation – Venus with 1600ATK and 0DEF appeared.

"I sacrifice The Agent of Creation – Venus to special summon from my deck Master Hyperion in attack mode!" Kyah continued, sending The Agent of Creation – Venus to her graveyard and summoned Master Hyperion with 2700ATK and 2100DEF. Hunter jumped back in shock, glaring at Kyah in hatred.

"Now, I activate Master Hyperion's special ability! I remove Nova Summoner from my graveyard to out of play to destroy one monster on your field! I chose your Magician of Faith, then Master Hyperion, attack his Dark Magician and send it to the graveyard!" she finished, sending Master Hyperion to destroy both Magician of Faith and Dark Magician. Both disappeared to the graveyard and Hunter's life points went from 3600 to 3200.

"Just be glad I don't have the card I need in play, otherwise you'd be screwed. I end my turn" Kyah finished, as Hunter drew a new card.

"I summon Rapid Fire Magician to the field in attack mode, then I activate my face down card!" he stated, summoning Rapid Fire Magician to the field with 1600ATK and 1200DEF, then activated his face down card, revealing it to be Lightning Vortex.

"This spell card destroys all face up monsters on your side of the field!" he stated and Kyah gasped in horror as Victoria and Master Hyperion both were destroyed.

"And that's not all! Rapid Fire Magician has a special ability! Whenever a spell card is used, he inflicts 400 damage to your life points!" stated Hunter as Kyah gasped, getting hit by Rapid Fire Magician and her life points went from 3900 to 3500.

"Now Rapid Fire Magician, attack her life points directly!" declared Hunter as Rapid Fire Magician hit Kyah again, sending her flying onto the ground and her life points went from 3500 to 1900, making everyone gasp in horror. Kyah sat up, gritting her teeth and wincing from the pain of her previous injuries.

"Get up Kyah! You gotta beat this freak!" yelled Jesse, making Kyah look up at him, and then notice the look in his eyes. He was no longer worried about himself anymore, all his worry was for her. She frowned then nodded, standing and waited for Hunter to finish his turn before she drew her new card.

"Poor you... you really are screwed after all..." she stated, and then showed Hunter the card she was talking about.

"I activate Sanctuary in the Sky! Then I summon The Agent of Force – Mars in attack mode, but he won't be around for long! I sacrifice The Agent of Force – Mars to special summon from my graveyard, yep, you guessed it... Master Hyperion in attack mode!" she declared and everyone on the sidelines were cheering, even Chazz.

"Kyah... Get this guy!" yelled Jesse, finally able to stand in the net. Kyah nodded at him then frowned at Hunter.

"Now, I'm sure you remember Master Hyperion's special ability? I remove Victoria from my graveyard and out of play to destroy your Rapid Fire Magician! Now, Master Hyperion, attack his life points directly!" she declared, destroying Hunter's Rapid Fire Magician and making Hunter look fearful. Master Hyperion then attacked his life points directly, making them go from 3200 to 500. Hunter grit his teeth, glaring at Kyah in hatred.

Hunter drew a new card and then glared at Kyah more.

"I activate two spell cards in my hand! The first is scapegoat! So you can't attack me until you destroy those four little guys, and the second is Restructer Revolution!" he stated, making Kyah gasp in horror, then look at the cards in her hand. She had four cards in her hand, and restructer revolution took 200 points of damage to her life points for every card she had in her hand. Her life points dropped from 1900 to 1100.

"Alright, my draw!" continued Kyah, drawing a card and looked at the cards in her hand.

"Alright, I'm just gonna do what I can... I remove The Agent of Force – Mars from play and The Agent of Creation – Venus from play to destroy two of your scapegoats, and then I get Master Hyperion to destroy the third scapegoat." Kyah announced, and then ended her turn.

Hunter drew a new card then frowned.

"I activate Call of the Haunted! I use this to summon back from my graveyard Dark Magician!" he declared and Dark Magician appeared again.

"Then I activate the spell card Magical Dimension! I then sacrifice my Dark Magician to summon Dark Eradicator Warlock in attack mode!" stated Hunter as Dark Magician disappeared and Dark Eradicator Warlock appeared with 2500ATK and 2100DEF.

"Now, the rest of Magical Dimension plays in effect! Your Master Hyperion is sent to the graveyard!" he finished and Kyah gasped as Master Hyperion was sent to the graveyard again.

Kyah drew a new card, hoping and praying that the cards were on her side; otherwise she was screwed, seriously screwed. Kyah looked at the card she'd drawn then gasped, making Hunter chuckle but his smile faded when he saw her grinning at him.

"You lose Hunter..." she stated, making him growl.

"I summon The Agent of Wisdom – Mercury, then sacrifice him to special summon your old friend, Master Hyperion!" she declared, sending The Agent of Wisdom – Mercury to the graveyard and summoned Master Hyperion again.

"And now, I remove The Agent of Wisdom – Mercury from play and destroy your final scapegoat! Now, Master Hyperion, destroy Dark Eradicator Warlock and send his life points crashing!" she declared and both monsters were destroyed and Hunter's life points dropped from 500 to 300. Hunter grit his teeth, glaring at Kyah hatefully. She had a card in her hand and was smirking at him.

"You know, I feel sorry for you Hunter, you're about to be beaten by a ball... I now summon my monster Mystical Shine Ball in attack mode!" she declared, summoning Mystical Shine Ball with 500ATK and 500DEF.

"Now, Mystical Shine Ball, finish him!" she declared, and Hunter's life points dropped to 0. All the monsters disappeared and Kyah sighed in relief. Jarrod suddenly yelped in pain and Kyah turned to see Black Lynx had disappeared out of his grip. She sighed, and then turned back to Hunter, smiling at him in triumph.

"Now... Release Jesse and tell me who you sold him to..." she threatened and Hunter cursed her under his breath.

"Who's to say he's still with whom I sold him to... he could've been sold again..." Hunter taunted then pressed a button, releasing Jesse and he jumped on his motorcycle, driving away at full speed. Jesse landed to his feet, untangling himself, and then walked to Kyah.

"Thanks for that Kyah" he stated and she grinned at him.

"No worries, consider it thanks for saving me from the net!" she stated and Jesse smiled at her and they shook hands. Jarrod approached and then began dabbing at Kyah's face with a handkerchief.

"Ow, what the! What're you doing Jarrod! Ow, don't! I said don't! Ow! Jarrod!" Kyah protested as Jarrod began cleaning her wounds with a cloth that had been dipped in antibacterial liquid. Everyone watching the scene began laughing at her as she continued protesting.

"So, wanna hang out with us from now on Kyah? We already consider you part of the group for saving Jesse and your sweet duelling technique!" offered Jaden and Kyah pouted at Jarrod once he was done. She smiled at Jaden, nodded then gave him thumbs up, making everyone either smile or cheer as Jaden gave her one back.


	3. Someone to Comfort You

Jaden s mouth nearly stretched across his whole face as he yawned, walking with the whole group, including their two newest members Kyah and Jarrod, back to the dorms for the night. Alexis laughed at Jaden then turned to her left, making conversation with Kyah.

It s nice to finally have another girl in the group, Blair and I have been the only ones for far too long... she said to her, causing Kyah to grin at her. Blair, Alexis and Kyah then burst into girly fits of laughter, causing Hassleberry and Chazz to give them weird looks.

I ll never understand girls... stated Syrus, sighing to himself and Atticus nodded in agreement.

I m just more worried about when that Hunter guy is going to try and strike again... He was nasty business... mumbled Jim and Jaden looked at him in confusion.

He seemed intent on getting Black Lynx, and they said that he sold Black Lynx s brother too... but he had no problem with the thought of selling Kyah or me... continued Jesse, thinking to himself and Jaden blinked a few more times in confusion. Jesse sighed, lightly hitting Jaden on the head with his fist.

Jaden, stop thinking... you ll just hurt yourself said Jesse and Jaden pouted at him. Syrus chuckled at Jaden s face which then caused him to grin instead of pout.

Miss Kyah, we really must be going back to your room, you need your rest... stated Jarrod, standing behind Kyah with his arms crossed over his chest protectively. Kyah sighed, and then pouted which caused giggles from the group, then she began walking to her dorm, waving goodbye to the others.

Kyah couldn t sleep that night, so after hours of tossing and turning, she gave up and stood in her long night gown which went to her ankles and stepped out her dorm room, walking down the halls to clear her head. She sighed in frustration, walking down the halls of the Obelisk dorm. Before she d gone to her dorm, the gang had given her their dorm room numbers. She stopped at one that caught her eye. She d stopped right in front of Jesse s dorm. Her breath caught lightly in her throat and she reached a hand out, preparing to knock, but stopped suddenly, hesitating.

Kyah shook her head, lowering her hand, deciding not to disturb him, and looked down at the foot of the door. She blinked a few times in confusion to see a light coming in through the crack, meaning Jesse was still awake at this hour. She reached her hand up again to knock but hesitated again. She barely knew the guy; this was going to make things awkward. But she couldn t sleep... but it wasn t his problem to deal with or listen to. Kyah sighed, looking down again as her hand dropped to her side. That was when she heard it, a loud crash.

Kyah gasped, running to the sound of the noise and creaked the door open of another student s dorm to see a dark figure grabbing objects quickly. Kyah opened the door and rushed in.

Black Lynx! Again? Why are you doing this? she called out, making Lynx look up, glaring straight at her. Kyah returned her glare and stood her ground.

Why do you think I m doing this Kyah? I m doing this to survive... You think I just grab objects? I grab food and supplies so I can survive here... she stated and Kyah gasped.

But you don t have to! You can enrol as a student here and I can take care of you, just like I did three years ago! Kyah yelled, causing Lynx to snap at her to be quiet. Kyah gasped, backing a step away in fear.

You think I want your pity! Just leave me alone! I don t need your help, or anybody else s! Lynx snapped, and then grabbed her bag, jumping out the window again, making it shatter into a thousand pieces. Kyah gasped, rushing to the window and peered out without hurting herself like Jaden did, then turned, attending to the female student Lynx had knocked out.

What happened! called out Chazz as he burst into the room, then froze, seeing Kyah placing a towel on the female student s head.

Was it that Lynx girl again? he asked and Kyah looked at him, nodding sadly. Chazz s face softened slightly and he walked to the bed and sat nearby.

Why do you look so upset? he asked and Kyah sighed, turning back to the student.

Lynx and I kinda got in a bad argument when I tried to talk her out of stealing... she stated, looking at the window Lynx had broken. Chazz looked at the ground, looking at all the shattered pieces of glass covering the carpet. His head then poked up as he heard lots of footsteps running to the room. He jumped up and rushed out the room, intercepting the gang and told them to back off, explaining what had happened.

Kyah saw the student wake up, so she explained what happened then left as Dr Crowler came into the room and dealt with the student. She exited the room and met with the group, her head looking down at the ground and she ended up walking right past them. They watched painfully as Kyah walked directly past them and away from them, heading down the corridor like she was a zombie.

Lynx didn t have to go and hurt her feelings, she was only trying to be a friend... muttered Syrus, feeling his anger for Lynx growing. Jaden nodded in agreement, then turned to look at Jesse, whose face was frozen on Kyah and looked so pained and in shock.

Jesse... You should go comfort her... suggested Atticus and Jesse snapped out of his trance, looking at Atticus in shock.

W-What! Why me! he exclaimed and Atticus smirked.

Cause 1, I can tell that you like her, and 2, I happened to be nearby when I saw her stand outside your dorm room for about 5 minutes, trying to decide whether to knock or not before the incident happened explained Atticus and a blush formed over Jesse s face. He looked at the ground, feeling like he was being picked on, then took off into a sprint to try and find Kyah. Alexis looked at her brother who just smirked at her. They all then split ways and went to their dorms to sleep.

Kyah! called out Jesse and Kyah spun around to look at Jesse. She was half way between their dorms and she had red around her eyes from where she d been crying. Jesse gasped slightly, feeling a strong pain in his chest when he saw her, then looked hesitantly at the floor.

I-I m sorry... I-I know I m not very good company at the moment... Kyah stated, looking at the floor. Jesse grit his teeth, and then looked up at Kyah.

Why don t we go back to my dorm and rest up? I can get your some hot chocolate? offered Jesse and Kyah looked up at him, a small smile forming on her face. She walked to Jesse and then he led her back to his dorm, opening the door and they both walked in. Kyah smiled at the couch and the separate room that obviously led to his bedroom, and then looked to see a kitchen and another door that was closed. Jesse instructed her to sit on the settee which she did, and then he walked to the kitchen, preparing the cups of hot chocolate. He returned, offering one to Kyah then sat next to her on the sofa.

Kyah blew into the cup then took a sip, sighing contently. Jesse looked at the cup in his hands, staring at his reflection as his heart was beating at a thousand miles an hour.

U-Um... I-If you want to talk... I m here to listen... muttered Jesse and Kyah stopped drinking, looking at Jesse as Jesse tried to hide the blush on his face. Besides Alexis and Blair who were just friends of his, he d never had a girl like Kyah in his dorm before. Kyah then began smiling at Jesse, and then continued drinking the hot chocolate. Jesse relaxed, then began drinking his, turning the TV on and putting it on low to not disturb other students.

Thanks for worrying about me Jesse... You re a real pal... thanked Kyah and Jesse began coughing, choking on his hot chocolate. Once he d recovered, he looked at her in disbelief.

I should be saying that to you, you saved me from Hunter he stated and Kyah giggled.

True, but you saved me from Hunter first, and then you helped me when I was feeling low, that s why I was thanking you she explained and Jesse looked at the ground, hunched over so he was sorta hovering over his hot chocolate.

I just can t seem to get adjusted to this place... I can t seem to relax, it s like, there s danger on every corner... Kyah stated, making Jesse look at her.

Even though Jarrod s in the next room, I feel completely scared in my dorm and restless Kyah finished, and Jesse sighed to himself.

You can stay here if you like... for tonight anyway... Jesse said, looking at his hot chocolate and Kyah looked at him, a blush on her face and her expression shocked. Jesse peeked at her through the corner of his eye then gasped, realising how he d sounded. His face went red as he began stuttering.

I-I d-don t m-mean it that w-way! I-I mean, y-you can sleep here while I sleep in my room, o-or you can sleep on the bed and I ll sleep on the floor, o-or... Jesse tried to correct himself and Kyah blinked a few times, then burst into giggles. Jesse pouted, looking at the floor in embarrassment.

We ll see when the time comes... we have hot chocolates to finish first... and I m not stealing your bed from you, if one of us sleeps on the floor, it s me she said while giggling and Jesse calmed down, his face still a little red.

What kind of man sleeps in a bed when there s a lady sleeping on the floor? he asked and Kyah stopped, looking at him in shock. That was the first time she d heard him talk like that, and he sounded like a grown up when he said that.

Once they d finished their hot chocolates and Jesse had washed them and Kyah had helped put them away, Jesse walked to the door leading to his bedroom. He stopped, gritting his teeth and looking at Kyah.

Sorry, no matter where you sleep, if you re in need of the bathroom, you re gonna have to go through this room, cause the only bathroom is through that door he explained and Kyah smiled, nodding, unaffected by the news. She walked past him, going to the bathroom and closing the door. Jesse then began getting undressed into his night clothes.

Once everything but his underwear was off he grabbed his PJs, about to change into them when the bathroom door opened again and Kyah stopped, gasping as her face turned red. She gave out a small shriek and closed the bathroom door again after quickly jumping back in.

I m so sorry Jesse! I wasn t thinking, I swear! she yelled to him, trying to get the blush on her face to lessen. Jesse was red in the face too and quickly got dressed into his PJs, then opened the bathroom door and Kyah fell back onto her back on the floor. Jesse chuckled at her and Kyah pouted in response, sitting up and then pulled herself back onto her feet.

It s alright, it was an accident... I m just slightly glad it wasn t the other way around that would ve been very embarrassing... Jesse stated, rubbing the back of his head. Kyah smiled and then walked to the door leading back into the lounge when Jesse cleared his throat. Kyah stopped and looked at him.

Jesse continued rubbing the back of his head, then blushed heavily.

U-Um, this is gonna sound wrong but... do you want to sleep under the covers and I ll sleep over? he asked and Kyah stood there, watching him. He was really nervous and didn t know how to approach things. She smiled gently, then walked past him, to the opposite side of the bed and then crawled under the covers. Jesse s face went bright red and he hesitantly lay on the other side of the bed on top of the sheet and quilt.

They lay there, back to back for a while until Kyah heard light snoring come from Jesse. She sighed; glad she could finally relax without worrying about Jesse tensing up. She looked at her side of the room, staring at the wall, and then suddenly felt something on her waist. She looked down to see Jesse s arm was flung over her waist and he was cuddling up to her, shivering. At first Kyah tensed up, but then began relaxing as she looked at the clock which also stated the temperature. They didn t have classes that day which she was glad about cause it was 1:45am and 10 degrees Celsius. No wonder Jesse was cold and had reached for the first bit of warmth he could.

In the morning Jaden knocked on Jesse s door, but no one came to answer. He gave a lopsided look, then opened the door and peeked around, finally looking in the bedroom. What he saw made him smile. Sleeping Jesse was cuddling up to a sleeping Kyah, Kyah was under the covers and Jesse was over the covers. He continued watching for a few minutes, smiling gently, and then closed the door, exiting the dorm as everyone else arrived.

Let s just leave them be stated Jaden, winking at the group and they gasped, looking hopeful.

It looks like Jesse let her stay the night. She was under the covers and he was on top of the covers. He must ve been freezing... Jaden explained and Alexis smiled, nodding.

So Jesse was cold just to be nice to her? asked Hassleberry and Chazz glared at Hassleberry.

Oh course you numb skull... he hissed and Syrus chuckled. Blair stood beside Atticus and Jim, and then they all began walking away from the dorm.

Jesse slowly opened his eyes to feel something warm in his arms. He looked down and saw Kyah underneath the covers of his bed and he was above them with his arms wrapped around her waist. He tensed, panicking and feeling his face heat up. He slowly unhooked his hands then sat up and off the bed, grabbing his clothes and walking into the bathroom, changing.

Once Kyah was sure Jesse was in the bathroom, she opened her eyes and pulled the covers off herself. She stood and then walked into the kitchen, preparing breakfast for herself and Jesse. When Jesse emerged from the bathroom he saw the bed empty and mentally panicked, thinking Kyah had left in disgust. He walked out into the kitchen and then gasped, watching Kyah stand there, cooking breakfast in the frying pan. She noticed him and turned, smiling at him. He smiled back then sat down. She dished up breakfast, and then sat down, joining Jesse as they began eating.

So what do we tell everyone? I mean... we re still friends right? asked Jesse and Kyah stopped looking at him. She then giggled, winking and smirked.

Last night will just be our little secret, no one else has to know, and I ll come up with a story to tell Jarrod, so don t worry about him she answered and Jesse smiled, nodding and they continued eating.

Well, I gotta get going, I think I ve been in my PJs long enough... said Kyah as she waved goodbye to Jesse and exited the dorm, and began walking back to hers as quickly as she could. Jesse stood at the door and watched her leave, then closed the door, sitting on the couch and watching TV.

When Kyah approached her dorm she heard a familiar voice yell out her name. She peeked out from behind the wall to see Jarrod running around on the grass, calling out her name and asking where she was, but the strangest thing was that he was yelling it to the sky. Kyah giggled then walked to her room, thinking she d let him yell off the stress and let him return on his own. But when she stepped into her dorm, she found all the lights off. Kyah shut the door and faced the wall, turning the light on when a voice made her freeze in horror.

Hello Princess... I ve come for a little payback... said the voice and Kyah turned, gasping at him, and then her scream filled the entire building at Duel Academy. 


	4. Black Lynx VS Hunter

Hello Princess... I ve come for a little payback... said the voice and Kyah turned, gasping at him, and then her scream filled the entire building at Duel Academy.

Jarrod gasped, running into the halls that led to the dorms when he crashed into someone. He instantly grabbed the person, keeping both himself and the person on their feet. He opened his eyes to see the person was Jesse, and he looked very distraught.

Jarrod that was Kyah s scream! We gotta get to her! he exclaimed and Jarrod nodded, running behind Jesse as they burst into Kyah s dorm to find it completely empty, but it was totally trashed. Vases and priceless china had been smashed into thousands of pieces and tables and chairs had been knocked around. There was torn clothing over the floor and the TV had been smashed in. Jesse grit his teeth, looking around in horror at the mess.

I recognise this mess... it s exactly the same as what was left when Hunter kidnapped Kyah 3 years ago... she s still affected by mental scarring of that time, she s probably having a panic attack at this moment... we must find her immediately! stated Jarrod and Jesse turned to look at him in terror.

She was kidnapped 3 years ago by Hunter? I m assuming you guys got her back cause she wasn t sold, but did you just say she has mental scarring from it? he asked hesitantly, afraid of where this was going.

Whenever she s alone in a dark room, she goes back to that time and begins reliving it, that s why she can never be left alone... he explained and Jesse gasped, running past Jarrod and running into the hallways, yelling out Kyah s name.

Jesse! What s going on? We heard a scream! yelled Jaden as he and the gang ran to him, Crowler not far behind.

What s going on? Who screamed and why are you yelling out Kyah s name? asked Crowler, running to the group and looking around.

Oh, am I glad you guys are here! Kyah s been kidnapped by Hunter and we gotta find her before she has a panic attack! explained Jesse and he then turned, running further forward and yelling out her name again.

Did you just say Kyah s been kidnapped! exclaimed a female voice and the gang turned to see Black Lynx standing there, arms folded over her chest, a duel disk on her arm.

That s right, do you know where we can find Hunter? asked Jaden and Alexis looked at him like he was nuts.

Jaden, she s the thief! Why are you talking to her like she s a friend? she asked in disbelief.

Well, she s a friend of Kyah s so she s a friend of ours! he explained and Alexis decided to be quiet. Black Lynx frowned at him, and then took a few steps forward.

I do, they don t call me Black Lynx for nothing, but we don t need to go searching for him... he s coming to us... she stated, looking to her left as a motorcycle tore past them, spinning and stopping. On the side of the motorbike was a side-cart and in the side-cart was Kyah, her hands tied behind her back and her ankles were tied. She had a cloth around her mouth and she looked terrified.

Miss Kyah! yelled Jarrod, stepping forward but Hunter waved a finger in the air, stopping him.

I wouldn t do that if I were you... you see, her fate rests in my hands stated Hunter as he put a hand under her chin and lifted her face up painfully. Jesse grit his teeth in fury, but stayed still for Kyah s sake.

You coward... I challenge you Hunter! exclaimed Black Lynx, making everyone gasp, looking at her.

Oh, and what do I get if I win? asked Hunter, smirking. Kyah s eyes widened as she made some sounds of protest, but Hunter tightened his grip on her neck, making her gasp in pain and stop.

You can take me if you win, but if I win, you release Kyah. And one condition to this duel, you don t hurt Kyah anymore! explained Lynx and Hunter smirked more, nodding in agreement.

Alright, you have yourself a deal! he stated, stepping off the motorbike and standing next to Kyah with his duel disk out ready.

Alright, I ll start first cause I m the challenger. I draw, and I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode! stated Lynx as Marauding Captain appeared on the field with 1200ATK and 400DEF, then Lynx held out another card.

And now I activate Marauding Captain s special effect! When he s summoned, I can summon any level 4 or lower Warrior type monster from my hand. And I choose Field-Commander Rahz in attack mode! she continued as Field-Commander Rahz appeared with 1600ATK and 1200DEF. She then held out another card.

And he also has the same effect, so I now place this monster in face down defence mode! she stated, finishing her turn.

Wow... that was a very good round for her, look how many monsters she was able to summon! stated Jaden, thoroughly impressed by Lynx s duelling.

Not bad, but now it s my turn! said Hunter as he drew a new card.

I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode! he stated, summoning Breaker the Magical Warrior with 1600ATK and 1000DEF.

Now I place one spell token on him which raises his attack points by 300! continued Hunter and Breaker the Magical Warriors attack points soared from 1600 to 1900. Alexis gasped in shock, finding herself worried about Lynx.

Now, choose the monster you want him to destroy taunted Hunter and Lynx glared at him.

The only one you can target is Marauding Captain due to his other effect... she stated and Hunter cackled, sending Breaker the Magical Warrior to destroy Marauding Captain, sending Lynx s life points from 4000 to 3300.

I now place two card face down and end my turn stated Hunter and Lynx drew her new card.

I now equip my Field-Commander Rahz with the equip spell Lucky Iron Axe! This boosts his attack points by 500! she stated as Field-Commander Rahz s attack points went from 1600 to 2100.

Now, Field-Commander Rahz, attack Breaker the Magical Warrior! she stated and he did so, but Hunter only smirked.

I activate my trap card Michizure. Now because you destroyed one of my monsters, it sends that monster to the graveyard. Bye bye Field-Commander Rahz explained Hunter and Lynx gasped as both were send to the graveyard.

Alright, but I get to draw one card due to Lucky Axe s special ability stated Lynx as she ended her turn.

Whoa, both fields are empty pretty much except for Lynx s face down monster and Hunter s face down card... whispered Jaden, standing beside Jesse who wasn t watching the duel at all, he was too focused on Kyah, who was struggling to get free of her bonds. She was desperately trying to remove the gag on her mouth, like she was trying to say something.

Hunter! Before you start your turn, can you remove the gag on Kyah! asked Jesse, taking a cautious step forward. Hunter smirked, looking down at Kyah.

Nah, I ll leave it on for now... he replied as Kyah looked up to glare at him.

Now, I draw! I summon The Creator Incarnate! But he won t be there for long... for I sacrifice him to summon The Creator! stated Hunter as The Creator Incarnate appeared with 1600ATK and 1500DEF but then disappeared as The Creator appeared with 2300ATK and 3000DEF in attack mode.

Now, The Creator allows me to chose a monster in my graveyard and summon it to the field. I choose Breaker the Magical Warrior! Now, The Creator, attack her face down monster! commanded Hunter and her face down monster Shine Knight, with 400ATK and 1900DEF was destroyed.

And let s not forget Breaker the Magical Warrior, attack her life points directly! he finished, making Lynx s life points drop from 3300 to 1700. The gang gasped and Kyah mumbled some more stuff, her voice becoming higher pitched as she began to panic.

My turn, I place three cards face down and use this! The Warrior Returning Alive! This brings back one of my monsters! I choose Field-Commander Rahz, and then I use his special ability! So say hello to Gene-Warped Warwolf! said Lynx, smirking. Hunter just continued smirking at her.

Why s Lynx so happy? Her monsters aren t strong enough to beat that Creator! asked Hassleberry and Chazz cursed at him.

You idiot, it s obvious she s got a plan... he muttered, causing Hassleberry to quieten as Syrus watched in anticipation.

Now, it s obvious you can t count, but I didn t think it was that bad... I now summon D.D Warrior Lady in attack mode! said Hunter as he summoned D.D Warrior Lady with 1500ATK and 1600DEF.

Not so fast Hunter! I activate my trap card Trap Hole! Now all I do is discard one card from my hand and your D.D Warrior Lady is destroyed! stated Lynx as Hunter growled.

Fine then, I then activate my spell card, The Swords of Revealing Light! he stated as everyone gasped in horror, but Lynx only smirked more.

I activate my second trap card! Dust Tornado! Now your Swords of Revealing Light are no more... and I m free to attack stated Lynx, making Hunter growl at her more.

Fine then, I end my turn stated Hunter as Kyah drew a new card.

Alright then! First off, I activate this trap card from my hand, Raigeki Break! Now all I do is remove one card from my card to target one card on the field, and I choose your Creator! It s now destroyed! stated Lynx as she discarded her last card from her hand.

Now, I use Field Commander Rahz to attack your Breaker the Magical Warrior! Sure they may have the same attack points and are both destroyed, but at least Breaker the Magical Warrior is no more... she stated, sending both Field Commander Rahz and Breaker the Magical Warrior to the graveyard.

Now, I activate my spell card, and guess what, it s the Swords of Revealing Light! So guess what? You can t attack me for three whole turns! she taunted as Hunter growled menacingly at her.

And now, for the direct attack... Gene-Warped Warwolf, attack his life points directly! she declared, sending Hunter s life points from 4000 to 2000.

Alright! She s really turning this around! cheered Blair and Jaden found himself smiling, excited by this duel.

Alright, my turn now stated Hunter as he drew a card.

I now summon Rapid Fire Magician! Then I activate the trap card Nightmare Wheel! I attach it to your Gene-Warped Warwolf! Now during my stand-by phase, he inflicts 500 damage to your life points until he s destroyed! stated Hunter, ending his turn. Lynx growled under her breath, then began her turn, her life points going from 1700 to 1200. Kyah began panicking a little, making the high pitched noises of protest again, but Hunter just smirked down at her, shutting her up.

I activate the spell card Fissure! Now I target your monster with the lowest attack points, and it s destroyed! So say goodbye to Rapid Fire Magician! she stated, making Hunter s field wide open.

Now, I m sure you haven t forgotten Gene-Warped Warwolf, have you? He s itching to end this duel and sink his teeth into you... Go! End this! yelled Lynx, as Hunter s life points crashed to 0. Everyone cheered and Jesse took a few steps forward, glaring at Hunter.

Now I suggest you keep your end of the deal, release Kyah! he stated and Hunter smirked at him.

I have no use for her now anyway... so I guess I ll give her back... explained Hunter, untying Kyah, and then removing the gag from her mouth.

Lynx! Lynx! He has him! I saw it! He has your brother! exclaimed Kyah as she jumped up from the side cart on the motorcycle but heard Hunter growling. She turned to look back at Hunter then felt something connect with her face. Suddenly Kyah hit the ground as the motorcycle sped off.

Jarrod ran to Kyah, lifting her slightly as Kyah tried to get her bearings.

What did you mean Kyah? asked Lynx as she walked forward, kneeling beside her.

He has him Lynx, I saw him there... He has your brother... he must ve bought him back... explained Kyah and Lynx gasped, gritting her teeth in fury. She then stood, taking off into the forest after Hunter, leaving everyone watching where she d disappeared. Atticus then walked forward to Kyah, offering her a hand up.

Are you alright Kyah? You hit that ground pretty hard... asked Atticus as he helped Kyah stand, then Kyah giggled childishly, turning to look at the group then at Jesse.

Thanks you guys, for looking for me she stated when Jarrod held her shoulder. She turned to look at him then saw the glare on his face. Kyah froze, feeling sweat roll down her neck and face, as she began backing away.

Where were you last night Miss Kyah? I woke up to the dorm being empty! Do you know how panicked I was? he asked and Kyah began backing away as Jarrod kept stepping forward. Kyah then turned and began running as Jarrod ran after her.

Someone help me! Mad bodyguard on the loose! she yelled, running as fast as her legs could carry her and Jarrod kept trying to keep up. The gang looked at each other and began laughing when they looked at Jesse to see himself biting his lip in worry and slight fear.

One thing s for sure, this is going to be one hell of an exciting year! stated Jaden as the group agreed with him.

Yep, I m just hoping Kyah s legs don t give out on her any time soon, otherwise Jarrod s gonna ring her neck finished Jim, smiling down at the rest of the group as they all began laughing. 


	5. A Game of Shadows

A few days later, Jesse found himself sitting in class with two empty seats, one on either side of him. Jaden and Kyah had both not come to class. Jesse turned to ask Syrus, but he explained that Jaden hadn't been feeling well and had said he wasn't going to class, but he had no idea about Kyah. Jesse turned back to face the teacher, but his mind wasn't in the game properly. What was going on?

Meanwhile, Jaden stretched his limbs after yawning loudly. He pulled himself up off his bed and then changed into his uniform, getting ready to go to his next class. He hadn't been feeling well that morning, but he felt 100% now. As he exited his dorm and walked down the stairs to head to class he spotted a dot at the cliff top, watching the ocean. He walked closer to the person and found out it was Kyah. She must've skipped school and decided watching the ocean was more fun.

Jaden stood about 20 metres from her, watching her just stand there. The wind played with her hair and she didn't seem to mind being battered by the hail gusts of winds.

"Hello Jaden..." she stated, her voice sounded slightly icy, and it made Jaden half wince at her tone.

"Um, hi. What're you doing out here?" he asked and Kyah sighed.

"Thinking, sorry if I sounded snappy before, I tend to get like that when I'm thinking..." she answered and Jaden nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Say, I was thinking last night... You know Black Lynx? The thief? Well, we have to stop her, every night there's been a robbery, and we have to make this end..." he suggested and Kyah slowly turned to look at him. Her expression was slightly cold but Jaden knew she wasn't mad at him, so it didn't affect him this time.

"I've been thinking the same thing... But I have three conditions to helping you capture her..." she stated and Jaden nodded.

"The first is that she's given a room like a dorm, with a kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom, etc. The second is that she's not tied up like some prisoner of war, and the third is that she's not harmed in any way..." said Kyah and Jaden nodded in agreement.

"I was planning to do that all from the beginning anyway..." he stated and Kyah smiled slightly at him.

"That's good to hear... but there's just one problem... Nothing but Hunter can lure her out, so if we find him and bring him out in the open, then we'll get her... I'd hate to use the enemy as bait, but unfortunately we have no choice..." she stated and Jaden looked at the ground.

"Any ideas where to find him?" he asked and Kyah gasped slightly, looking at him in shock.

"You're willing to use Hunter as bait?" she exclaimed and Jaden just grinned goofily at him.

"You bet! If it brings her out and we can capture her and bring her into our group, I don't see why not!" he answered and Kyah found herself smiling too.

"Alright... He's here somewhere, and he's also holding Lynx's brother captive too, so he's gotta be in a large building. Do you know of any abandoned buildings?" she asked and Jaden nodded.

"Yep, the haunted dorm!" he stated and Kyah's eyes widened as she bit her bottom lip in slight worry.

"H-Haunted dorm?" she asked shakily and Jaden nodded, still smiling like an idiot. He then took off, calling Kyah to catch up and she sighed to herself, before running after him.

"Now students turn to page 15 and do exercise 10A, I want correct answers, and any wrong answer will result in detention!" stated Crowler and students looked slightly fearful. Suddenly a voice filled the class room.

"Hey! That's Yuki down there! What's he doing with the new girl!" yelled a voice, catching everyone's attention.

"Settle down there! Did I say you could speak you little rat!" exclaimed Crowler and Jesse began thinking. What was Jaden doing with Kyah out of class?

"I thought Jaden said he was sick Syrus!" yelled Crowler and Syrus stuttered, beginning to panic.

"He was, he obviously isn't now, and we don't know about Kyah" answered Hassleberry and Crowler stopped picking on Syrus.

"Hey Jaden! What're you doing down there! And why's Kyah with you?" yelled a student and Jaden stopped running, just at the entrance of the forest, Kyah stopped nearby him, and they both looked up to the window that was filled with students faces.

"We're catching the thief! Don't wait up for us guys!" yelled Jaden and Kyah frowned at him, punching his arm, causing him to yelp loudly in pain.

"What was that for Kyah!" he exclaimed, holding his arm in pain as tears were on the corners of his eyes. Kyah just frowned at him in disapproval. Laughter came from the students by the window, and Jaden then began chuckling, his goofy grin back.

"Anyway, let's get going, shall we Kyah?" asked Jaden as he turned, about to run into the forest but stopped when he saw Kyah standing there, frowning and concentrating.

"What's up?" he asked and Kyah shushed him.

"He's coming... I can hear his motorbike..." she stated and Jaden blinked a few times then concentrated, hearing the engine himself.

"You're right! Get ready!" he stated and Kyah nodded, holding the rope in her hand as Jaden had his rope tied to the side of his belt. Suddenly the motorbike came roaring out through the bushes and spun, creating a dust storm. Kyah and Jaden coughed a few times till the dust cleared then glared at Hunter.

"Well I'll be, this is a first you've ever come to me Princess... every time I've had to come to you..." he stated, his voice icy yet completely amused.

"We didn't come to meet you Hunter... believe it or not, we're just using you as bait..." stated Jaden and Hunter gave a lopsided look of confusion.

"What the heck are you talking about boy?" he asked, and Jaden smirked at him. Kyah then gasped, looking at Jaden who nodded. Kyah then took off to the left and threw one end of her rope to Jaden, they then held it out and a black blur collided into the rope, yanking Kyah off her feet. She then reached out as Jaden tossed his end of the rope to her and she tied it tightly around Black Lynx, keeping her arms immobile.

"What the hell is this!" exclaimed Lynx, thrashing madly to get out of the ropes and she hit Kyah in the face with the back of her head. Kyah saw black for a few seconds then recovered, smacking her arm into Lynx's neck, pushing her to the ground, then putting her weight on Lynx, holding her down to the ground.

"Now Jaden!" she exclaimed and Jaden rushed in, typing Lynx's feet. Lynx kept thrashing for a few minutes until she finally gave up and went still. Kyah sighed in relief, and then looked up at Hunter. Hunter couldn't believe what he'd just seen.

"You caught her for me Princess? Oh you shouldn't have..." he stated, getting off his bike. Kyah gasped then growled. She looked at Jaden and nodded. She got off Kyah and let Jaden take over watching her, then stood in front of Lynx protectively.

"You're joking right? As if I'd ever capture Lynx for you? You really must be an idiot if you think that..." she taunted and Hunter growled in fury. Then he pulled out his deck, shuffling it. Kyah smirked, pulling out her deck and shuffled it too.

"I demand a rematch! And this time, the rules will change!" he stated, pulling 5 cards and then began the duel.

"I'll go first! I summon The Dark Magician in attack mode!" he stated as Dark Magician with 2500ATK and 2100DEF appeared. Kyah gasped in shock, and then backed away slightly out of fear.

"That's against the rules Hunter! That's a level 7 monster on your first turn!" yelled Lynx from the ground and Jaden grit his teeth in horror. Hunter just smirked then cackled madly.

"I then play my spell card, Dark Faith Ring! Now the rules have really changed" he stated and Kyah gasped in shock as a black ring encircled the field.

"This has just become a game of shadows... the loser loses more than just the game..." stated Hunter, cackling madly. Kyah grit her teeth, fear clearly evident through her body language.

"Miss Kyah!" exclaimed a voice and she turned to see Jarrod running straight to her, but the moment he got close to the black ring he was pushed back and into the wall. Kyah shrieked loudly, looking at Jarrod with worry as both Jaden and Lynx gasped.

Meanwhile all the gang had gathered by the next window and were watching in horror at what was going on.

"A game of shadows? What's that supposed to mean!" exclaimed Jim and Atticus grit his teeth.

"Brother?" asked Alexis and everyone turned to look at him.

"You know when I was a Shadow Rider sis?" he asked and she nodded. Atticus gulped.

"This is the same type of game set as back then... if you lose life points you lose energy, and if you lose the duel, you lose your soul..." explained Atticus and Jesse's face fell into shock as Syrus and Hassleberry began cheering madly at the window.

"Your friends and bodyguard can't help you now Princess... now, remember what I said, the rules have changed! Dark Magician! Attack her!" he declared and Kyah gasped, trying to back away but Dark Magician attacked her, making her life points crash from 4000 to 1500. Kyah screamed loudly at the pain then collapsed to her knees in agony.

"Kyah!" yelled both Jaden and Lynx. Kyah grit her teeth, trying to force herself to stand, she managed to get to a crouching position, then puffed badly, trying to catch her breath.

"I place one card face down and I end my turn" stated Hunter as he watched her suffer in pain, his expression completely psycho. Kyah pulled herself up to a wobbly standing position then drew a card.

"My turn! I activate the field Spell Sanctuary in the Sky! Now I summon The Agent of Mystery – Earth to the field! Now with her ability, I can search through my deck and find Master Hyperion! Next I sacrifice The Agent of Mystery – Earth to summon Master Hyperion! Now I use his special ability to remove The Agent of Mystery – Earth from play and get rid of your Dark Magician!" she stated, summoning The Agent of Mystery – Earth with 1000ATK and 800DEF but sacrificed it to summon Master Hyperion with 2700ATK and 2100DEF.

"Now I use the spell card Solidarity! Because I have a light monster in my graveyard, this gives Master Hyperion 800 attack points!" she declared, his attack points increasing to 3500. Hunter gasped in shock, trying to back away himself but walked to the edge of the circle, unable to move any further back.

"Go Master Hyperion! Attack his life points directly!" she declared, making Hunter yell in agony as his life points crashed from 4000 to 500. Jaden cheered from where he was and Lynx sighed in relief. Jarrod was still watching fearfully and all the students by the windows were cheering. Hunter collapsed to his hands and knees, and then glared hatefully at Kyah.

"You bitch, I'll end you in this turn!" he declared but Kyah waved a finger at him.

"Naughty language, and who said I was done yet? I summon Honest in attack mode!" she continued, summoning Honest with 1100ATK and 1900DEF.

"It's over Hunter!" she declared, sending Honest in to finish his life points. Suddenly Hunter stood with a maniacal expression on his face.

"If I go down then I'm taking you with me!" he declared, activating his trap card Magic Cylinder. Kyah gasped in horror, and then took damage, making her life point's drop from 1500 to 400. She screamed, collapsing to the ground completely.

"Kyah!" exclaimed Jaden, Lynx and Jarrod. Jarrod ran at the barrier again but was once again sent flying. He watched in horror as his mistress lay face down on the ground, shaking, trying to find the strength to move.

"Kyah! Come on! You can beat this loser! Stand!" exclaimed Jesse and Kyah managed to will herself into a sitting position. She was breathing really heavily and she looked pale and sick. She then frowned, pulling a card from her hand and summoning it shakily.

"I summon Zeradias, Herald of Heaven! Now, end this duel!" she exclaimed as Zeradias, Herald of Heaven appeared with 2100ATK and 800DEF appeared, then attacked Hunter's life points, making them drop to 0. The circle then surrounded him, and then disappeared, as Hunter lay motionless on the ground. Kyah was panting badly, her vision going blurry.

"Kyah! You did it! You won!" exclaimed Jaden and Kyah shakily turned to him, giving him a thumbs up then her eyes widened in pain as she fell to the ground, passing out.

"Miss Kyah!" exclaimed Jarrod, running to her and flipping her over. He then began checking her pulse and breathing then sighed shakily.

"What's up Jarrod?" asked Jaden, and Jarrod turned to look at him.

"Kyah's always suffered from frequent illness and a weak heart ever since she was born, so she can't strain herself too badly. It appears her heart skipped a beat due to the strain of that duel and it caused her to pass out..." explained Jarrod and Jaden nodded, looking very serious.

"Is she alright Jay!" yelled students from the classroom window and Jaden looked up at them all, giving them a thumbs up.

"She's just tired, that's all!" he stated, and then Jarrod lifted Kyah up, turning to walk away when he stopped.

"I'll take Kyah back to her dorm, you deal with Lynx, okay?" he asked and Jaden nodded. Jarrod smiled at him then walked off, still carrying Kyah then Jaden looked down at Lynx, who glared up at him from the floor.

"How long are you planning to sit on me?" she hissed and Jaden smirked goofily.

"Till I figure out where I'm gonna put ya" he answered and Lynx hissed at him as Jaden continued chuckling in laughter. Lynx sighed in defeat, she was officially stuck with this heavy, dorky guy sitting on her for a while longer... and she just had to put up with it.


	6. Dark Faith Rings

"What's this? Kyah and Jaden are absent again? Don't tell me they're skipping class again..." complained Dr Crowler, catching everyone's attention as they all turned to look at the empty seats next to Jesse. Jesse caught everyone's stares on him and shrugged his shoulders. Everyone's heads turned back to look at Crowler.

"Okay, very well... we have a new student, another transfer student again... This girl came from East Academy and, well... let's just say she was requested transfer from her school... Please welcome Nao Lunar!" stated Crowler as a girl with pure white hair, pale skin and blood red eyes walked into the class room. All chatter in the class dropped as even Crowler stared at her in shock. She had fairly short hair that had tight curls, going to her shoulders, and was wearing the Ra yellow uniform. She wore a purple top underneath her Ra yellow uniform and purple knee high boots. There was also a strap of a necklace hanging around her neck.

"U-Um... anyway, Nao will be in Ra yellow in case you hadn't been able to tell by the uniform and will be here at duel academy until she graduates! Please make her feel right at home..." finished Crowler and Nao walked off the stage and to the crowd of students. She made her way up the stairs and stopped at the Ra yellow section. All the students began crowding the chairs, not allowing her to sit, but Nao just blinked, unaffected by what was happening.

"Blood red eyes... isn't that normally a good sign of someone being evil Jay?" whispered Syrus but he was punched in the arm by Hassleberry.

"Don't be rude... not everyone who's a little different is always evil! Hey! Nao! Come sit over here!" stated Hassleberry as he waved an arm to show where he was. Nao just stood there blinking blankly, then slowly made her way there, sitting next to him and looking at the desk. Hassleberry raised a brow, and then smiled thinking she must've been nervous.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Most of those guys are jerks! My name's Hassleberry, Tyranno Hassleberry! Nice to meet you Nao!" he stated and Nao looked up at him, her eyes looking almost dead.

"Different..." she whispered. Hassleberry stopped laughing nervously and froze, looking at her in confusion.

"Huh?" stated Syrus, listening in on the conversation. Nao just blinked at them, no expression in her face.

"You're different from the others... You're not human..." she whispered and Hassleberry froze in shock. He then recovered, smirking slightly, and then beamed a smile at her.

"That'd be correct; I have a dino bone inside my leg due to an accident, so I know what it's like to be different. If you ever need help with anything, your classes, etcetera, just let good old Hassleberry know!" he said, pointing his thumb at his chest while smiling proudly. Nao just blinked and then continued looking at the desk. Hassleberry sighed, deciding to give up for now.

"Hey! It's Kyah! She's outside the class again, heading to the haunted dorm!" yelled a student and this resulted in Crowler yelling at them to be quiet, but soon he was at the window, looking down with them.

"Kyah! What're you doing out of class again! You shouldn't even be moving in your condition from yesterday!" yelled Crowler from the window and Kyah turned to look up at them. She smiled, giving them a thumbs up, and then turned to walk into the forest.

"Wait Kyah! If you're gonna go there, then let me go with you!" yelled Jesse from the other window and Kyah froze, turning back and blinking a few times in confusion. But Jesse had already left and was running out the building to meet with Kyah.

"So, where are we heading?" he asked while bending over, struggling to catch his breath. Kyah smiled at him.

"The haunted dorm. That was Hunter's hiding spot, so that's where he was hiding Lynx's younger brother. We have to save him!" she stated and Jesse gasped, realising that they'd forgotten all about Lynx's younger brother. He nodded then raised a brow.

"If Jay isn't here with you, where is he then?" he asked and Kyah giggled at him in response.

"He's with Lynx, trying to break her out of her shell, let's just say she's being uncooperative..." Kyah answered and Jesse laughed in response. Kyah and Jesse then began walking through the forest and towards the haunted mansion. The forest became dark quickly, and Kyah found herself fighting to be brave. She'd never been good in the dark due to when Hunter had kidnapped her 3 years ago or so. Her breathing had increased slightly in rate, and she was hugging her arms tightly. Unfortunately Jesse wasn't even noticing because he was walking ahead and she was keeping up with him.

Once they reached the haunted dorm they looked up to see it was still as dark as ever. Kyah gulped then hesitated for a second, making Jesse turn to look at her. He gasped a little, noticing her face was pale and she looked faint. He saw her stagger slightly then rushed forward, catching her and letting her sit on the ground. She looked up at him and managed a weak smile and Jesse saw her eyes looking terrified. He smiled gently, sitting next to her and wrapped an arm over her shoulder.

"It's okay, don't be scared... it's okay to be scared of the dark, but I'm here, you're not alone. Try to calm down, or you'll end up being sick..." whispered Jesse, resting his chin on her forehead and gently stroked her hair in a calming motion. Kyah closed her eyes, relaxing and some colour began returning to her skin. Her breathing slowed and soon she lifted her head, smiling at him, completely back to normal.

"Thanks for that Jesse... I've never been good around dark places..." muttered Kyah, looking away in embarrassment. Jesse chuckled at her, and then gave her a light whack on her back.

"Hey, I already told you it's alright! Everyone's gotta be afraid of something... otherwise we're not human..." he stated, standing and offering Kyah a hand. A blush still coated her face but she smiled, accepting his hand and was lifted to her feet.

"If you start getting that way again just let me know" stated Jesse and Kyah nodded, looking at her feet. They entered the haunted dorm, noticing the walls and objects inside were coated heavily in dust. There were cobwebs through the halls and there were no traces of any life anywhere.

"Are you sure he's here Kyah?" asked Jesse while coughing and Kyah nodded, looking determined. She wandered through a corridor towards where the main hall would've been, and then began yelling out a name.

"Dylan! Where are you? It's me Kyah! Kyah Lutan! Your big sister's best friend! It's okay now! You can come out! You're safe!" she yelled, resisting coughing from all the dust she was breathing in. Kyah couldn't see a thing because it was so dark, so she froze when she walked into something. She froze, lifting her hands to feel cold metal, and moved her hands slightly, feeling tough, course skin, almost like scales. Kyah froze in horror, looking up to see giant knee of a monster. Kyah's face widened to its limit and she began slowly backing away. She saw the giant hole in the roof that the monster's leg had caused and in that hole she saw a giant dragon's face peer in, it's eyes locking on her. Kyah gulped, and then heard footsteps heading her way. She turned to see Jesse walking towards her. She looked back to look and saw smoke forming from the dragon's mouth.

"Run!" she yelled, running towards Jesse, grabbing his wrist and pulling him behind her as they turned a corner and pressed against the wall as a blast of scorching hot flames shot past them. Kyah struggled to catch her breath as Jesse looked almost hysterical.

"What the hell was that!" he exclaimed, catching his breath as well. Kyah frowned, and then peered over the corner to see the dragon's head was still looking for them.

"That's Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End... it's Dylan's main monster in his deck... but what I don't get is how the monster can be real!" she explained, leaning back against the wall and looking at Jesse.

"We must be in another one of those Dark Faith rings again..." stated Jesse, crossing his arms over his chest, frowning.

"What do we do? How can we get out of the Dark Faith ring? Last time the only way to get out was to win..." she asked and Jesse shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows... but as far as I know, we aren't duelling, so we should be able to just walk out..." he stated and Kyah blinked in realisation.

"Come on! But, how're we gonna get out of here?" she asked, peering over the corner again and yelped as she jumped back and another blast of fire shot past. Kyah put her hand over her nose.

"I think it slightly scorched my nose..." she whimpered, trying not to show any signs of pain. Jesse began chuckling at her and she pouted at him.

"Not funny! It hurt!" she yelled and Jesse only began laughing. Kyah then hit him on the shoulder, making him yelp and hold his shoulder in pain.

"Ow... what'd you do that for?" he asked and Kyah pouted, looking away.

"Now you know how my nose feels..." she hissed, peering over the corner more carefully this time. She gasped in shock, turning back to Jesse.

"We gotta get going, now! This wall isn't going to last much longer! We need to get out of here through the air, if we try and run it we won't make it!" she yelled and Jesse gasped. He set his duel disk and then pulled out a card, summoning it.

"Sapphire Pegasus! We need your help! Get us out of here, and avoid that dragon's flame!" he commanded and Pegasus smiled, lowering his wings so they could hop on. Kyah looked hesitant.

"What's wrong?" asked Jesse, his voice panicked.

"Um... I've never gotten on a horse before..." she muttered, looking panicked. Sapphire Pegasus then knelt onto the ground and Kyah smiled at him, running to him and sitting side-saddle on his back. Jesse gave her a quizzical look. Kyah then pouted, blushing.

"I'm wearing a skirt you nim-rod!" she hissed and Jesse gasped in shock, a blush forming on his face as he ran to Sapphire Pegasus and jumped onto his back. Pegasus then stood, running and taking off, avoiding the dragon's flame and then shot a burst of power out of his horn through the roof, allowing them an exit. Kyah was holding onto Sapphire Pegasus's mane for dear life and Jesse was holding onto the only thing he could, which happened to be Kyah's waist. No one noticed, not even Jesse. As they flew over the top of the forest they noticed a figure standing underneath the giant dragon, on top of the haunted dorm.

He was standing there in a black trench coat, a dark grey top with a red neckline, a black cross necklace and black pants. He wore a duel disk on his arm and had shoulder length dark blue hair just like Lynx's and her pale skin. But the things new on him were the wicked smirk on his face and the black mask on his face. Jesse and Kyah frowned, not liking the look of this.

"Is that him?" asked Jesse.

"Yep" she replied, glaring at the 12 year old boy standing on top of the building. Kyah then froze a blush on her face and she began glaring at Jesse.

"Where do you think your hands are?" she hissed at him and Jesse looked at her, confused, and then gasped in shock, his face putting a tomato to shame.

"w-what am I supposed to hold onto so I don't fall off!" he asked, panicked and not liking the death look in Kyah's eyes. Jesse felt sweat on the back of his neck and removed his hands from her waist, placing them on her shoulders instead. Kyah frowned at him then nodded in approval. Sapphire Pegasus then began laughing at Jesse, making Jesse go redder in the face.

"Just hurry up and get us back to the school Pegasus" muttered Jesse, wanting to desperately get back on solid ground. Pegasus then flew back to the class they were supposed to be in and landed outside, making the class gather at the window again.

"Hey Jesse! Cool! Sapphire Pegasus! And they're riding him! So cool!" exclaimed the students and Alexis sweat dropped at them. Once they were back on solid ground Kyah ran around Sapphire Pegasus, glaring up towards the haunted dorm's direction, noticing the dragon stomping after them.

"It's after us!" exclaimed Jesse and Kyah turned to him, nodding while frowning.

"Looks that way! But don't worry, Master Hyperion can handle this!" she declared, setting her duel disk and pulling out Master Hyperion. The giant monster appeared in front of them, almost the same height as Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End. Kyah frowned, gritting her teeth. Master Hyperion was taking a lot of her strength to remain on the field.

"Alright, I now place The Agent of Mystery – Earth in the graveyard and activate the spell card Solidarity! Now Master Hyperion gains 800 more attack points!" she declared, and Master Hyperion began glowing, making Kyah wince slightly, and then he began charging towards Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End. Jesse was too busy watching the struggle between both giants to notice Kyah struggling to keep her monster on the field.

"Wow! A battle of the gods!" exclaimed a student and Crowler was running around in circles like a mad chicken.

"Whoa... lookie there Nao! That there is a monster of a friend of mine!" stated Hassleberry, pointing at Master Hyperion and Nao looked up at him, her expression still blank. She then turned, looking back at the battle and Hassleberry swore he saw the faintest hint of life enter her eyes. He smiled slightly, and then turned, watching the fight with her.

"I now send 30 cards in my deck to the graveyard and activate the trap card Blasting the Ruins!" yelled Dylan, jumped nearby Kyah, and setting the card in. Kyah gasped at him, and then looked up to see Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End turn to look at her. Suddenly a shot of flame struck her, making her scream in agony and fall to her knees, blinking madly to focus her vision. Jesse gasped; running to her and putting his hands on her shoulders, helping her sit up.

Kyah grit her teeth, looking up at Master Hyperion, her vision severely blurred and muttered something to the monster as it began dissolving, disappearing and then Kyah's head hung limp, her eyes closed but her breathing and heartbeat stable.

"Oh no! Kyah lost!" exclaimed Crowler and Jesse gasped in horror, looking at the limp girl in his arms. Then the Dark Faith ring encircled her, blasting him away from her and he watched helplessly as it began glowing and then disappeared, her body remaining on the ground.

"Kyah!" he yelled, running back to her and lifting her gently. He froze in horror, checking her pulse and breathing, only to find none. He looked up at see Dylan stagger slightly, and then run off as Chaos Emperor Dragon disappeared.

"Jesse! Is she alright!" yelled Syrus from the window and he gasped as Jesse turned to look at him with pained eyes.

"She's gone Sy... her soul was taken by that Dark Faith ring..." he answered, making everyone in the class gasp. Jesse then looked down at Kyah again, trying desperately to push his tears back. He would get her back, no matter what!


	7. I swear to you

Black Lynx sat at the desk, a bored expression on her face.

"Nothing's interesting; things were a lot more fun when I could do what I want... Not stuck in this place..." She glared at the door, knowing full well it was locked, and even though she could easily unlock it, she didn't need the people here losing more trust in her; especially as most of them didn't have any trust in her. She looked through her deck of cards, pondering new strategies before laying her head on the desk.

"I'm not cut out for this..." she muttered when suddenly a knock on her door made her sit up stiffly, before sighing. Only one person knocked before they came in.

"Jaden, you may come in" she grumbled. She heard the shuffling of keys, before the door clicked open, swinging open slightly. Jaden walked in, smiling his sheepish grin, and then noticed Lynx sitting at her desk, brooding over her deck.

"You need some help?" he offered and Lynx turned and glared at Jaden slightly, still not used to anyone talking to her. Jaden shrugged before sitting down on Lynx's bed, peering at her cards.

"Your deck's cool!" Jaden grinned, looking closer at Lynx's cards, causing her to look at Jaden with a confused expression; anyone else (excluding Kyah) who comes in here were nervous, even scared, and they tried to get out as quickly as possible. Jaden's actions seemed so unnatural to her, being used to people fearing her; the way he acted reminded her of her own brother when he was younger.

"…What are you doing in here?" Lynx asked, watching Jaden cautiously. Jaden grinned at her again, giving her his 'gotcha' pose, and then continued beaming at her.

"Well, someone's gotta befriend you so you can be let out without being on a leash, so it may as well be me!" he stated, pointing at himself while grinning. Lynx sighed, letting her face hit the desk again, then she stood, walking to the window and looking outside. She then raised a brow, and then looked at Jaden with a confused expression.

"What's going on outside? Nearby the classes, there's a huge group of students gathered there, even that teacher Crowler is outside..." she asked and Jaden blinked a few times.

"Oh boy! This can't be good! Can I trust you not to run off when we get outside?" he asked and Lynx nodded, sighing at him with a bored expression.

"Honestly, I may be a thief, but I'm not a back-stabber..." she muttered, and saw Jaden open the door and he bolted outside, then she took off after him. They rushed to the group of students and some students gave Lynx glares and others looked at her with confused expressions.

"Hey everyone! What happened!" yelled Jaden and the group suddenly split, showing Jesse lifting Kyah's body slightly and Crowler was checking her for any signs of life. Lynx gasped suddenly, stopping and backed up a step. She looked horrified and her expression looked like she was close to being sick. Jaden turned to look at her after he recovered from his own shock.

"Lynx?" he asked and saw Black Lynx shake her head, like she was trying to push out memories.

"W-What happened to her?" she whispered and Jesse looked up at her, looking shocked to see her out, but then he changed his expression back to solemn.

"She dueled again in a Dark Faith ring... like Hunter used last time... and she lost... to your brother... he's been possessed by the darkness..." Jesse answered and Lynx gasped in horror, her face one of total disbelief. She then growled, going to Jesse and grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifting him to a standing position.

"You lie! My brother is the sweetest boy around! There's no way he could fall to the power of darkness! He's nothing like Hunter!" she yelled, but Jesse just looked down at the ground, hiding his eyes with his hair. Lynx shook his collar and continued growling at him.

"Do you hear me! That wasn't my brother!" she yelled and Jesse growled slightly, slapping her hands away from him and he growled at her in fury. Tears were in the corners of his eyes.

"Do you think I'd lie about something like this! Take a look at her! Look at Kyah! Now look at me! Do I look like I'd lie about something like this! And does anyone else know of anyone who uses the dragon Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End!" he blasted, making Lynx gasp, look at Kyah then back at him. She gasped again when he mentioned the dragon and then backed away in realization that he was right.

"No... it couldn't be... but why would he?" she muttered, continuing to back away until she met a tree and then slid down to the floor. She then watched the scene in shock, her face never changing.

After Kyah was placed on an infirmary bed after Jesse yelled to the principal that he was going to get Kyah's soul back. The principal had wanted to send Kyah's body back to her parents so she could be buried, but Jesse had stormed into his office and yelled that he was going to get Kyah's soul back and until he did that, Kyah wasn't going anywhere. The principal had seen no point in arguing so he gave in after seeing the look in Jesse's eyes.

"Why're we going to see a body?" asked Atticus, not really to anyone in particular and he got glared at by Alexis.

"Why do you think? Because it's Kyah! She's our friend; we have a right to go talk to her. After all, we're going to get her soul back! So we may as well go talk to her, even if it's only going to make us feel a bit better..." answered Alexis and this made Jesse turn to look at her and smile, nodding. Lynx walked not far behind. She had wanted to visit Kyah too, and apologize for what her brother had done.

"That's right! We can still talk to her, it's like her being in a coma!" stated Jaden and Alexis sweat dropped at him.

"Jaden, do you even know what that means?" she asked and Jaden shook his head. This caused light laughter in the group. When they approached the infirmary the door opened and they all gasped to see Nao standing by Kyah's bed, watching her intently.

"What's she doing here?" whispered Syrus and Alexis shrugged her shoulders. Hassleberry smiled, and then walked forward, patting Nao's shoulder. She turned slowly and glanced up at him. Her eyes were blank again and so was her expression.

"So, what brings you here Nao?" he asked, smiling gently at her. She looked down at Kyah again, not bothering to shake Hassleberry's hand off her shoulder.

"Different..." she whispered. Hassleberry raised a brow. That was the same thing she'd said to him.

"That's what you said about me, what's different about her?" he asked, still smiling at her. She turned and looked at him.

"She's different... She's not human..." she whispered, making Hassleberry and the group gasp in shock, looking at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean by that Nao?" asked Syrus, stepping forward, noticing that Nao was just a little taller than him.

"Human..." she whispered at him. Syrus stopped, giving her a quizzical look, and then glanced back at the rest of the group. They all entered the room and Nao looked at them all. She walked to Alexis, Atticus, Blair, Chazz, Lynx, Jim and Jesse, calling them human, then stopped in front of Jaden. She gasped silently, and then looked up at him.

"You give off the same energy as her..." she whispered, looking back at Kyah.

"Different..." she whispered again, and then walked back to Kyah again, watching her like she was investigating her. Hassleberry looked back at the group and they all shrugged at him.

"What did she mean by Jaden gives off the same energy as Kyah?" asked Chazz, looking very confused. Jaden just shrugged his shoulders. Jesse sighed, and then walked up to Kyah's bedside, standing beside Nao.

"Don't worry Kyah, I promise I'll get your soul back! That I swear!" he stated, holding his hand in a fist in a determined pose. Jaden grinned, nodding at him and walked up to Jesse, agreeing with him. They then both mimicked Jaden's 'gotcha' pose at her, then walked out the infirmary.

"Those two are idiots..." muttered Blair and then she smiled gently down at Kyah. Lynx then walked forward to Kyah's bed, sitting on the edge and put her hand on Kyah's. She gasped slightly at how stiff and cold it was. Lynx then bit the bottom of her lip, refraining from showing any signs of sadness.

"Kyah... you probably can't hear me... but I just want to say I'm sorry... I'm so sorry about what my brother did... please forgive him..." she stated, lifting Kyah's hand up and holding it in both her hands. Chazz walked to Lynx, placing a hand on her shoulder. Lynx flinched slightly to the touch and looked up at him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Kyah doesn't blame anyone but herself for not being able to save your brother from the darkness..." he stated and Lynx smiled, nodding at him. She then placed Kyah's hand back at her side and stood, smiling at Kyah and then walked out the room, going after Jaden and Jesse.

"Why'd you act so nice to her Chazz?" asked Alexis and Chazz glared at her slightly.

"I may be a cold hearted bastard, but I can see when someone's just deeply misunderstood and when someone's not a good person. Lynx is just very misunderstood and she's not used to having people around her and people there for her... You should try being a little friendlier towards her, you might learn she's not that bad..." answered Chazz and Alexis blinked at him in shock. She then smiled at him, nodding.

"You're right... I'll try Chazz, I really will..." she stated and this made Nao look up and stare at Chazz for a little. Chazz didn't notice and looked down at Kyah.

"What the slackers said Kyah..." he stated, turning and walking out the room. Atticus looked at the door and then at Alexis in shock.

"Don't worry, Chazz isn't possessed. He's just trying to be nice seen as something really bad has happened..." she explained and Atticus relaxed somewhat. Jim, Alexis and Atticus smiled down at Kyah and walked out the room as well.

"Don't you worry Kyah! I'll keep an eye on Jesse and Jaden! I'll make sure they don't get carried away in your absence!" she declared, turning and running out after everyone.

"Well... looks like they ditched us all... eh Syrus? Nao?" asked Hassleberry. Syrus then shook his head, walking to Kyah's bed and waving at her, then walking out. Hassleberry watched him leave, and then smiled down at Nao gently.

"Dino-man..." she whispered at him and he nodded.

"You can call me Hassleberry, but if you want, you can call me Tyranno!" he stated and Nao blinked up at him. Hassleberry kept seeing that dead look in her eyes. He walked to Kyah's bed, and Nao slowly followed him, standing beside him.

"You're very different yourself..." he stated and smiled down at her. Nao gasped quietly, looking up at him. Hassleberry grinned at her sheepishly. Nao then stepped closer to him, lifting one hand and gripping the bottom material of his Ra yellow jacket and held onto it, hiding behind him slightly. Hassleberry chuckled, seeing her peer out from behind him shyly.

"Aww ain't that cute?" he stated and Nao pouted at him slightly. Hassleberry swore for a split second that he saw some light in her eyes when she pouted at him.

"Don't you worry Kyah; I'll keep a constant eye on Nao and the entire gang. Nothing bad will happen while you're in your sleep, I promise!" he stated, giving Kyah a salute and then began walking to the door. Nao jogged after him, still gripping his jacket. But before they exited, she glanced back and waved gently to Kyah as the door closed.

"Jesse, slow down! We don't even know where to start looking!" yelled Blair and Jesse stopped, causing Jaden to stop. Blair jogged to them, catching up to them.

"Look, I promised Kyah I'd keep an eye on you both and make sure you didn't do anything stupid while she's absent. I just don't want you two doing anything reckless" stated Blair and Jesse turned to look at her. He walked to her, placing both his hands on her shoulders, looking at her face to face.

"I know... don't worry Blair... nothing bad will happen to us... but I intend to keep my promise to her... think about it, Kyah's afraid of the dark... she must be so terrified and scared... when I think about it, all I can hear is her screaming for help... I'm sorry Blair... but I won't let her die!" he declared and Blair gasped slightly at him.

"You're in love..." she whispered and Jesse gasped, his face turning a shade of crimson and he looked away, smiling slightly.

"Jesse? In love? Hah!" stated Jaden as he began laughing slightly.

"Maybe you're right Blair..." said Jesse and Jaden stopped laughing, looking at Jesse in slight shock.

"Whoa!" he whispered and then smiled at Jesse, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jesse looked at him.

"Don't you worry! I'm gonna give it my all to help!" he stated and Jesse smiled at him in gratitude. Blair looked at the two in worry.

"Just promise me one thing you guys..." she asked and they both looked at her.

"Yeah? What is it?" asked Jaden and Blair placed both her hands in a praying pose.

"Promise me you'll both come back..." she stated and they both looked at each other, then back at her and grinned.

"Of course!" they both stated and then turned, running down the corridor and towards their battle to save Kyah.

"Keep your promise..." whispered Blair as she began praying to herself for their safe return.


	8. Lynx, Jaden & Jesse VS ?

"Wait you two!" declared a sharp female voice. Both Jesse and Jaden stopped, turning to see Lynx walk up to them, a determined look on her face.

"I'm going with you" she stated. Jaden and Jesse looked at each other with a worried expression on their faces.

"No, it's too dangerous Lynx" stated Jaden, taking a step towards her. This caused her to glare violently at him. He yelped slightly from the look and took a step back out of fear.

"He's my brother! I'll right the wrong he made, I don't care about the danger!" she yelled, making them sigh and then turn, continuing to run as Lynx ran after them. They entered the forest heading towards the haunted dorm.

"Isn't there a faster way that this?" asked Jaden as they continued running. Jesse thought to himself for a moment.

"Not really, Sapphire Pegasus can only carry two people at a time max... there's really no way for all three of us to travel together" stated Jesse as he saw Lynx dash ahead.

"Lynx?" asked Jaden and she glanced back at them.

"You two take Sapphire Pegasus, I can keep up, I'm a master thief, remember?" she stated and Jaden frowned. Jesse stopped and summoned Sapphire Pegasus, then both of them hopped onto his back and they began flying low through the forest, right behind Lynx who was dashing like a cat running to save its skin.

"Wow... she wasn't kidding when she said she could run fast..." muttered Jesse and Jaden nodded in agreement. When they approached the haunted dorm they stopped just outside it. Lynx walked to the entrance.

"I'm going in guys, you two stay out here and warn me if Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End appears..." she stated and then ran inside. Jaden tried to protest, reaching a hand out, but it was a bit too late.

"Don't try and stop her Jaden... she's even more determined than us... we couldn't stop her even if we tried to..." stated Jesse and Jaden frowned in disapproval.

"Dylan! Bro! Come on! It's me Lynx! Your big sister! I'm here for you!" yelled Lynx, looking around and calling out for her brother. She stopped when she heard the light patter of footsteps. She gasped when she saw her brother emerge from the shadows, a smirk on his face and the mask on his face.

"Dylan! What happened to you!" yelled Lynx, getting her duel disk ready for battle. Dylan only smiled then chuckled.

"I've been reborn... I'm no longer this Dylan you speak of... there's a soul inside this mask! And now that I've possessed this body I can get revenge on this world for what my master did to me!" stated Dylan, smirking wickedly at Lynx. Lynx gasped, taking a step back as Dylan readied his duel disk and pulled out a card, showing Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End. Lynx grit her teeth, and then took off towards the exit at full speed, hearing the sounds of the dragon being summoned.

"Attack Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End!" yelled Dylan and Lynx glanced behind her to see a burst of flames racing towards her. She scrunched her face and ran at full speed, exiting the building towards Jaden and Jesse who was still on Sapphire Pegasus. Jaden reached a hand down, grabbing Lynx's wrist and then they began flying away from the flames. They narrowly dodged getting scorched and then landed on the ground.

"Are you okay Lynx?" asked Jaden and Lynx looked at him. She was struggling to catch her breath. She collapsed to her knees, leaning on Sapphire Pegasus to avoid collapsing completely.

"Lynx!" yelled Jesse, helping her into a sitting position.

"That's not Dylan... the mask has possessed him... it claims it's the spirit of a monster who had a master who did something terrible to it and because of that it's going to take revenge on the world" explained Lynx and both Jaden and Jesse gasped in shock. Dylan then jumped from the roof, landing neatly on the ground. What Dylan did next confused the heck out of all of them.

When Dylan saw Jaden, he gasped in shock, gritting his teeth in fury as he growled. Jaden looked in both directions then realised it was him that had caused such a fiery reaction from the boy.

"Whoa! What'd I do?" asked Jaden as he took a step back.

"Jaden! I finally found you! Now I can finally show you the same pain and suffering I went through! I'm going to make you suffer like I did!" declared Dylan and both Lynx and Jesse looked at Jaden in confusion. Jaden gave them an equally confused look.

"Um... did I duel against you and win? If so, I'm sorry man!" stated Jaden, chuckling while rubbing the back of his head. Dylan growled in response.

"You don't even remember what you did to me! How could you Jaden!" yelled Dylan and Jaden gasped when he saw tears fall down Dylan's face.

"What's your relationship to Jaden and who are you!" yelled Lynx, growling at this person using her little brother's body for such hurtful things. Dylan then chuckled, his face going back to an evil smirk.

"I'm the monster card that was with Jaden since he was a young boy. I always protected him, I loved him... Then Jaden began to fear me and he sent me away, but not far enough! I'm Yubel, the monster that will destroy all 12 dimensions and create a world where only Jaden and I exist, and I will protect him from all the evils, even his own friends!" stated Dylan, his face going to completely insane. Lynx and Jesse gasped, looking at each other in shock. Jaden was gritting his teeth in fury.

"Now I remember... Yubel, you kept hurting my friends, that's why I sent you away!" said Jaden as he clenched his hand into a fist.

"How did you even get from your card into that mask anyway?" asked Jaden and Dylan only chuckled.

"Thank your friend Hunter for that... he found my card and I was able to tell him my story. He agreed with my desires and he helped me... he then transferred my soul from my card into this mask and then as a test run, he put me on Lynx's little brother here... Now I can exact my revenge!" he explained and Lynx stood, growling in fury.

"How dare you use my little brother! I won't allow it!" she yelled, dashing forward towards Dylan but Jaden jumped forward, wrapping his arms around her and pulled down, stopping her in her tracks.

"Let me go Jaden!" she yelled but Jaden stayed where he was, his grip only tightening.

"Look, I understand how you feel, but charging in like that isn't going to help!" he yelled and Lynx then calmed down. Jaden slowly pulled away and she stepped behind him. Dylan was growling in fury and they both looked at him to see an expression of jealousy on his face. Jesse then stepped forward, his hand in a fist.

"Where's Kyah's soul Yubel!" he asked and Dylan chuckled again.

"If you want your friend Kyah back, you're going to have to duel me and get her back" he replied and all three of them looked at each other. They all nodded and got their duel disks ready.

"I'll provide transport, Jaden, you and I'll travel on Sapphire Pegasus, Lynx, you can ride on Topaz Tiger!" stated Jesse as he summoned Topaz Tiger.

"Alright then, Jaden! You and I are attacking!" declared Lynx as she jumped on Topaz Tiger's back. Jaden and Jesse climbed on Sapphire Pegasus and took off as Topaz Tiger began running. Dylan chuckled, then walked towards Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End and climbed onto his head. Chaos Emperor Dragon then stood, stomping after Topaz Tiger and Sapphire Pegasus.

"Um... you sure about this Jesse?" asked Jaden as he glanced back to see the dragon stomping after them agonisingly slow, yet somehow it was keeping up.

"I'm sure... I'm just hoping it can't fly properly..." he answered and Jaden nodded in agreement. Jaden looked down to see Topaz Tiger running and Lynx holding on for dear life.

"Trust them two to get the smoother ride..." she muttered to herself and saw Topaz Tiger turn to glare at her slightly. She flinched back in fear and then chuckled nervously.

"Only kidding..." she whispered to it and then it turned to focus on where it was running.

"Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End, attack!" declared Dylan and a raging fireball shot towards Topaz Tiger and Lynx. Lynx glanced behind her, seeing the fireball and told Topaz Tiger to step on it. They narrowly dodged it and kept running as Jaden yelled out to her.

"Jaden! You and Lynx are supposed to be attacking! Or am I doing all the work!" yelled Jesse and Jaden gasped, and then summoned Neos who flew and began attacking Chaos Emperor Dragon. However his attacks failed because of their size difference.

Suddenly an armoured knight flew out and began attacking alongside Neos.

"What the! Is that Lynx's monster?" asked Jaden and he saw Topaz Tiger and Lynx. Lynx was focusing on her monster.

"Blade Armour Ninja! Attack!" declared Lynx and the two monsters began attacking in unison. Chaos Emperor Dragon then shot an attack, scorching Neos and Jaden's hand gripped his shirt near his heart as he winced in agony.

"Jaden!" yelled Jesse, looking behind him to see Jaden in pain.

"This must be... an effect of the... Dark Faith ring..." mumbled Jaden, struggling to overcome the pain. Chaos Emperor Dragon then blasted Neos again, and Jaden yelled out in pain, gripping his shirt tightly, his eyes badly squinted and his vision severely blurred. He was struggling to remain conscious. If he lost consciousness he'd be sucked up by the Dark Faith ring, he wasn't going to let that happen!

Jaden then lost his balance, slipping off Sapphire Pegasus's back. Jesse gasped, reaching a hand out to try and catch his wrist.

"Jaden!" he yelled, reaching forward but he just missed him, and Jesse watched hopelessly as his best friend began falling to his death. Jaden was fully awake now; his eyes open wide as he fell like a stone towards the ground, where he'd surely go splat like a pancake. He could hear Jesse yell his name loudly over the sound of the wind roaring through his ears and Jaden braced himself for impact as he saw the ground approaching fast. Just when Jaden thought he was going to impact with the ground he felt something hit him and he was propelled to his left. He felt something under him and he opened his eyes to see a black shirt. He looked up to see Lynx holding him steady on Topaz Tiger's back as they were running through the forest.

"Are you alright Jaden?" she asked, not noticing that Jaden's face was near her bust area and he'd noticed, his face going very crimson.

"U-Um... I'm alright... thank you for saving me Lynx..." he muttered and she helped him crawl over her and sit behind her as they rode on Topaz Tiger.

Jesse was searching through the forest for his friends, and when he saw Topaz Tiger with Lynx and Jaden he sighed in relief. He got Sapphire Pegasus to fly nearby Topaz Tiger and he saw them both look up at him. Jaden grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"You sure you're alright? That was a nasty fall!" asked Jesse and Jaden nodded, still grinning at him. Jesse then frowned, glaring back towards Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End. Dylan remained chuckling on top of his head.

"Guys... I have a plan... You two might not like it, but it's the only thing that I think will work! That dragon is too strong for the both of you, but I have a monster that's strong enough to take it out!" yelled Jesse and both Jaden and Lynx looked at each other in confusion then back up at Jesse.

"You mean Rainbow Dragon?" asked Jaden and Jesse nodded. Jesse then flew down to them and landed Sapphire Pegasus and they jumped off Topaz Tiger. Jesse then placed two crystal beasts in his graveyard and summoned his other crystal beasts, Amber Mammoth, Ruby Carbuncle and Amethyst Cat.

"I now summon the almighty Rainbow Dragon!" he declared, as the crystal beasts merged to form Rainbow Dragon. Jesse grit his teeth, struggling to keep Rainbow Dragon on the field. Now he knew the strain Kyah had gone through to keep Master Hyperion on the field.

"What's he going to do?" asked Lynx, stepping towards Jesse and Jaden did the same.

"I'm not sure... Jesse... what is your plan?" stated Jaden and Jesse turned to smile at him. Jaden gasped in shock, noticing the expression on his face. It was a sorry expression and it was filled with sadness yet he was smiling.

"Please tell Kyah I'm sorry..." he stated and then turned back, running and jumping on Rainbow Dragon's back.

"No! Jesse!" yelled Jaden as he ran after Jesse but Rainbow Dragon had taken off, flying towards Dylan and Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End.

"Jaden! We can't stop him, this is his decision!" stated Lynx, walking to Jaden and placing a hand on his shoulder and they watched Rainbow Dragon fly off.

"No... YOU PROMISED BLAIR WE'D BOTH RETURN!" yelled Jaden as he watched in horror.

"I know... please tell her I'm sorry too" yelled Jesse as he turned to look at Chaos Emperor Dragon. Rainbow Dragon then flew not far from Chaos Emperor Dragon. Dylan chuckled.

"You must be a fool to try and take me on all on your own..." taunted Dylan and Jesse smiled, looking up at Rainbow Dragon.

"Yubel! I intend to end this! I will get Kyah's soul back, even if I have to sacrifice myself!" yelled Jesse and he ordered Rainbow Dragon to attack, hitting Chaos Emperor Dragon, making it strike through it and Dylan gasped in pain holding his heart. Jesse jumped onto Chaos Emperor Dragon then grabbed the edges of the mask, growling as he began pulling it off. Dylan yelled in pain as the mask ripped off his face, flying into the air and the mask suddenly formed a duel monster.

"Now Rainbow Dragon!" yelled Jesse as he pushed Dylan onto Chaos Emperor Dragon and then looked up to see Rainbow Dragon attack Yubel, making her scream in agony. The attack caused a portal to open, sucking Yubel, Rainbow Dragon and Jesse inside as it closed. Chaos Emperor Dragon fell to the ground and disappeared as Dylan lay on the ground unconscious.

"No... Dylan!" yelled Lynx and both her and Jaden ran to the fallen boy. Lynx reached him first, lifting him into her arms and she cuddled him close to her, tears falling down her face. She brushed some hair from his face and then looked up at the sky. Jaden bent down, smiling gently at the two of them, and then looked around. Jesse was nowhere to be seen.

"No... He didn't... sacrifice himself... no... Jesse... JESSE!" yelled Jaden as he slowly fell to his knees, yelling his friend's name loudly into the air.

Blair gasped from her praying position and she looked out the window in horror. Commotion was suddenly heard from the infirmary and the gang rushed in, seeing Kyah sitting up in the bed, coughing loudly.

"Kyah! You're awake!" stated Jim as he sat on the edge of the bed looking at Kyah. Once Kyah had recovered her breathing she gasped, placing a hand over her heart and then tears began falling down her face.

"What's wrong Kyah?" asked Hassleberry but before Kyah could answer, Nao beat her to it.

"Jesse is gone... he is no longer in this dimension..." stated Nao, still clinging to Hassleberry's jacket. Everyone looked at her in shock and Blair shook her head in disbelief.

"No... He promised they'd both come back... he promised... Jesse you liar!" yelled Blair as she fell to her knees in tears.


	9. We must go after him

"She's been in her room for a whole week..." stated Atticus as the gang stood outside Kyah's dorm. Kyah had locked herself in her room and had refused to come out even for Jarrod. Jaden opened the door to the dorm and walked in, the gang not far behind.

"Kyah? It's me Jaden... can you open the door and talk to us?" asked Jaden as he knocked on her door to her room. Jarrod had walked into the room and was watching curiously. The door then opened to reveal Kyah with almost dead eyes and dark lines under her eyes. She was pale and in her nightgown. She looked absolutely terrible. Jaden gasped slightly then grabbed both her shoulders, pulling her to him and then suddenly wrapped her up in a hug. Kyah blinked a few times then hugged him back, tears falling down her face.

"Come on, you need to pick yourself up so we can all go and save Jesse together!" encouraged Lynx as she stepped forward, smiling gently at Kyah. Kyah looked at her and gasped in shock to see Lynx was in the Slifer red uniform. She wore a black long sleeved shirt, with the same red slifer jacket that Blair wore, a black skirt that was a bit longer than Alexis's and black high socks with red slifer boots.

"Whoa, you're a student now?" asked Kyah and Lynx nodded, still smiling at her.

"Jaden managed to convince the Principal to let me attend Duel Academy. Dylan's been sent to a hospital away from the island, and I've been promised he'll be in good care and I can see him whenever I want" explained Lynx and Kyah smiled gently at her. She pulled away from Jaden then walked into her room, closing the door.

"Did we fail?" asked Alexis but Nao emerged from behind Hassleberry, still gripping his jacket and shook her head.

"She will return to us once she is dressed" she stated and Hassleberry chuckled as Nao then began hiding behind him again.

"She's really attached to you, isn't she Serge?" asked Chazz and Nao peered at him from behind Hassleberry. Hassleberry began laughing, and then gently patted Nao on the head which earned him a pout.

"I think it's cute! It's like I'm her big brother!" he stated and Syrus laughed at Nao's pout which grew. Kyah emerged in her normal school clothes and joined the group of friends. She still had dead eyes with very dark lines under her eyes and she looked a little thinner but at least she was out of her room and ready to join them in saving Jesse.

"Glad to have you with us Kyah!" stated Jim, beaming his Aussie smile at her. Kyah returned the smile half heartedly and they walked out the room, heading to the area that the battle had taken place.

"How're we even going to open the same portal?" asked Blair and they all looked at each other. Kyah frowned, and then got her duel disk ready.

"I might be able to help... if a little of the portal remains I can get Master Hyperion to tear it open and then seal it after us..." stated Kyah and she set Master Hyperion on her duel disk after sacrificing The Agent of Force – Mars.

"Find a little of the portal and tear it open Master Hyperion!" stated Kyah and Master Hyperion then gripped the air, pulling his arms in opposite directions as a blast of different colours began appearing. The gang gasped in awe.

"He did it!" yelled Syrus, watching the colours of the portal. Then a huge gust of wind appeared, making all the group scream as they were pulled off their feet and into the portal.

"Master Hyperion, come in and close the portal after you!" yelled Kyah over the roar of the winds and then the next thing she saw was black.

"Kyah! Wake up! Kyah!" yelled a voice as Kyah felt herself being shaken. She opened her eyes and looked around, seeing Hassleberry leaning near her, his hands on her shoulders. Kyah sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked groggily and Hassleberry looked ahead, past her. Kyah followed his gaze and saw the rest of the gang trying to get their bearings.

"We're... inside the other dimension..." he stated and Kyah looked around.

"No good... I can't find a single clue pointing to where Jesse is..." muttered Jaden as he walked back to Hassleberry, Kyah and Nao. Nao was hiding behind Hassleberry, her hand clamped tightly to his jacket.

"Excuse me, would you all be travellers?" asked an elderly man. They all looked at him. He was about in his 80's and had dark coloured skin. He wore a beige cloak and was hunched over. He had a white long beard and moustache and a walking stick. His eyes were hidden by the skin on his face.

"Um... not exactly... we're not from this dimension... we're here looking for a friend who was sucked into this world of yours..." stated Alexis as she walked to him, bending to his level. He smiled gently, and then tapped his walking stick into the ground.

"I see, then please follow me... I have warm beds and food that you can use, until you get your bearings anyway..." stated the old man as he turned and everyone began following him. The town was so dark and it didn't even look like a town, it looked like back in the ancient roman times, when buildings were made of rock and stone.

"Spooky, it's like darkness town..." muttered Atticus and Alexis shivered.

"Is this night time?" asked Jim and the old man chuckled at them.

"Why no young man, it's the middle of the day! This world has always been like this ever since the Supreme King and Queen left..." he stated and the gang blinked at each other.

"Supreme King and Queen?" asked Alexis and the old man stopped, turning to look at them.

"Yes dear child... The Supreme King and Queen, rulers of this world and the 12 dimensions. They are the ultimate beings, the most powerful twins in the world!" he explained and the gang gasped slightly.

"Twins? You mean, they're siblings? I thought they were married..." asked Hassleberry and the old man chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, they are blood siblings... they left this world and word has it they will be reincarnated into human bodies as their vessels..." he continued, making everyone look at each other. Nao then glanced to Jaden and Kyah, her gaze fixed on them.

"The same energy..." she said, and everyone looked at her. She pointed at Jaden and Kyah from behind Hassleberry.

"You two give off the same powerful energy..." she whispered and suddenly everyone's gazes were on Jaden and Kyah.

"What do you mean by that Nao?" asked Kyah as she walked to her, bending her knees so she was level with her. Lynx watched the scene, deciding to keep silent, but a flash of memory made her freeze, but she shook it off.

"Power... I sense power in you both..." she whispered and Kyah raised a brow. Jaden was really lost and confused. He scratched his head then turned to look at the old man.

"We must hurry, day will end soon and it's not safe here at dark..." he stated and the group kept walking, following him.

"Why's it not safe here after dark?" asked Lynx and the old man chuckled again.

"That's when the duel monsters roam... they search the land for the Supreme King and Queen... if they find an innocent human, they torture them by insanely cruel methods... Last week the monsters caught a young girl, about your age... we found her body battered and torn, nearly all her bones broken, that following week... she could not be saved by our medicines..." explained the old man and the group gasped in horror, gritting their teeth.

"She was tortured? How horrible!" exclaimed Alexis as she hugged her arms around her while walking. The old man nodded and continued walking. After a few more hours they approached the edge of the desolate area and saw a small town in the distance.

"Alright! Civilisation!" yelled Jaden in joy. The old man chuckled at his youthful spirit.

"Hey, can I ask a question old man? Well, two actually... one, you haven't told us your name or asked us for our names, and the second is why were you all the way out there to meet us?" asked Chazz and everyone looked at him in shock.

"My name is Alucard... I am a seer in this town, the town's healer and medic. I foresaw your arrival in this town after the blast of rainbow that shot through the sky a week ago" he explained and Kyah gasped when she heard the word rainbow.

"Blast of rainbow? A week ago! That must've been our friend Jesse!" exclaimed Jaden in joy, but his face fell when he saw Kyah's expression.

"Kyah? What's up? Why do you look like you're going to be sick?" asked Jaden, his joy turning into worry.

"Alucard said the duel monsters grab innocent humans and torture them mercilessly... Alucard, when did this blast of rainbow happen? Day or night?" asked Kyah, her face desperate to hear the word day.

"Night unfortunately... I didn't get out till day, but there was no sign of anyone... I'm sorry..." he stated and Kyah gasped in horror, hugging her arms around her waist, trying to keep herself steady.

"No... Jesse's probably been taken by the duel monsters and tortured..." she whispered and everyone gasped in horror.

"There is some hope though... don't lose heart young lady, he may have wondered and found another village or shelter from the duel monsters..." stated Alucard, tapping her lightly with his walking stick.

"We should hurry back to the village, night will be upon us any minute..." explained Alucard and they continued walking. Suddenly the ground began shaking terribly. Everyone screamed, struggling to stay upright.

"An earthquake!" yelled Syrus as he gripped onto Hassleberry just as Nao was doing. Chazz was helping Lynx and Jim was with Alexis and Atticus. Blair was being braced by Jaden and Kyah was stuck on her own. Alucard remained standing, unaffected by the sudden shaking of the earth.

"No... They're out early... Looks like we're going to have to fight our way out..." he explained and the gang looked at him in horror.

"Fight our way out?" exclaimed Blair, hugging onto Jaden for dear life. Alucard turned to look at them, a gentle smile on his face. Alexis's scream caught everyone's attention as everyone turned to see a giant centipede monster. Everyone gasped in horror.

"Looks like we have no choice but to fight!" yelled Atticus as he helped Alexis stand but before anyone could set a card down on their duel disk, the centipede had swung its tail, knocking everyone's feet out from under them. Then it lunged in to strike for the kill. Jaden gasped in horror, gritting his teeth when his eyes suddenly turned gold. A blast of power shot from him, blasting the centipede back. Alucard gasped, watching the scene.

Jaden stood and began walking slowly to the monster. His expression was a frown, yet it was very powerful. Kyah watched, wondering what on earth was going on. Jaden then held a hand out to the monster. Everyone gasped in shock, watching the scene thinking Jaden was insane.

"Centipede Terror, you have no need to attack any longer... leave us..." stated Jaden as the monster looked at him, slightly confused.

"Hey, is it just me, or is Jaden's voice slightly different?" asked Jim and the group nodded. They all then gasped in horror as the centipede screeched and then lunged in to bite Jaden. Kyah's eyes suddenly turned blood red and she stood, extending both her arms on either side of her. She threw her head back and suddenly the darkness of the sky turned darker, thunder and lightning suddenly appeared. A strong wind blew, making everyone turn to look at her and the centipede looked around, confused. Kyah then let her head sit back up normally and everyone gasped at the look in her eyes. They were ready for murder.

"Get away from him!" she yelled and held her hand out, pointing at the centipede as a bolt of lightning flew from the sky, striking the centipede head on. It screeched in agony and then burrowed underground, disappearing. Jaden and Kyah's eyes returned to normal. They blinked at each other then looked at the group, wondering what on earth had happened.

"I don't believe it... come on, we must hurry to the village!" stated Alucard and everyone stood, heading to the village. After a half hour walk they entered the town and entered a large hut Alucard said was his. They walked to the room and sat down on the floor, looking around.

"So what was that all about?" asked Chazz and both Jaden and Kyah looked at each other, puzzled looks on their faces.

"What was what all about?" asked Jaden, scratching his head in confusion.

"You were suddenly ordering the centipede monster around after you blasted it away from us, and Kyah, you were suddenly able to control lightning..." explained Jim and they both gasped, looking at each other.

"But that's not really the thing that worries us most... it's your eye colour... Jaden, yours turned a bright gold and Kyah, yours went red like Nao's..." explained Syrus and the two looked at each other in shock.

"Different..." muttered Nao and all eyes went back to her.


	10. The Supreme King and Queen?

"Man... I can't sleep..." mumbled Jaden as he lifted the covers off himself and looked around the room at his companions. Most of them were asleep, except for Lynx and Kyah, who were sitting by the window, chatting. Jaden stood from his bed, slowly walking to them and sat on the edge beside Lynx, giving them an awkward smile.

"Hey Jay... we were just watching the two moons..." stated Kyah as they looked out the window again. Lynx sighed to herself.

"We're not in Kansas anymore..." she said, making Kyah giggle at her bad pun. Jaden smiled sadly, and then continued watching Kyah. She still looked like crap from her week depression, but she seemed to be making a come-back.

"Kyah... can I ask you something? Something that will remain between us three?" asked Lynx and Kyah stopped giggling and looked at her in slight confusion. She nodded slowly.

"How do you feel about Jesse? Please, tell the truth... it will remain a secret, so don't be afraid..." she asked and Kyah blinked at her, stunned. She then hid her face with her hair, looking at her hands which were tucked in her lap.

"I honestly don't know... at first he was a boy who seemed selfless, putting his own wellbeing before that of a strangers... the next he's suddenly my closest friend, and now that he's gone... it just feels like I don't have a heart in my anymore... like it's been cut out..." she mumbled, a light blush on her face and she felt a tear fall down her cheek. Jaden smiled sadly at the crying blonde.

"I thought as much... you see, I overheard Jesse and Jaden talking with Blair before we went to save you... Jesse thinks he may be in love with you..." stated Lynx and Kyah gasped, looking up at Lynx in shock with tear stained eyes.

"I-in... love?" she asked, then hid her face again. Lynx gave her a sympathetic look, and then looked down at her hands this time.

"And Kyah? I'm... sorry about before... when I snapped at you... I didn't mean to... my anger kinda got the better of me..." Lynx apologised and then smiled nervously up at Kyah who was smiling gently at her. Kyah had already forgiven her.

"Well, now that that's sorted out, what are we going to do tomorrow? Go and search for Jesse with Alucard's help?" asked Jaden, leaning back and crossing his arms behind his head. Kyah and Lynx looked at each other.

"Why would we need Alucard's help?" asked Lynx and Jaden face-palmed. This earned a pout from Lynx.

"One, because we know absolutely nothing about this land, and second because we need him to guide us and lead us back here before nightfall" explained Jaden and Lynx hung her head low, she couldn't believe she hadn't thought that through. Kyah began giggling insanely, falling onto her side and clutching her sides, laughing so much. Jaden smiled, happy that Kyah was finally smiling again. Lynx pouted, looking away but then secretly began smiling to herself for the same reason.

When morning came they looked outside to see for the first time that the sun was up and it was light outside.

"I thought this place remained dark until the Supreme King and Queen returned?" asked Chazz and Alucard smiled to himself.

"They have returned that is why the sky has finally gained light!" he exclaimed, looking up and holding his walking stick up to the sky in joy.

"I haven't seen this sun since I was a young boy... I'm glad I saw it again before the end of my life span... I can't thank the Supreme King and Queen enough..." he stated, returning back to normal.

"Huh? You lost me pops... who's the Supreme King and Queen? We're the only ones that came into this world recently..." asked Hassleberry, Nao still clinging onto him like a little duckling. Alucard chuckled then walked to Jaden and Kyah who were chatting to each other. He stood in front of them and they stopped talking, looking at him in confusion. Then he suddenly pointed his walking stick at the two of them.

"The Supreme King and Queen... you have returned at last... now peace can finally be restored to our land..." stated Alucard and they gasped, looking at each other in confusion.

"What! Jaden, you're the Supreme King? Why didn't you tell us!" asked Syrus and Jaden scratched the back of his head nervously.

"We didn't even know... I'm still not sure we fully believe it..." answered Kyah and Lynx walked to Nao.

"But she did..." stated Lynx, looking down at Nao. Nao glanced back up at her with her expressionless face. It seemed like a staring contest for a few minutes until Lynx broke away, sighing.

"I can't get nothing from this girl... it's like there's nothing inside..." she grumbled, holding her head.

"Anyway, Alucard, can you lead us around the area so we can hopefully find Jesse?" asked Atticus and Alucard nodded in agreement.

"Anything for the Supreme King and Queen..." he stated and Jaden and Kyah looked at each other awkwardly...

"Every time I hear that I'm gonna think they're married..." mumbled Chazz to himself which caused everyone to start laughing.

"Oh, I suddenly remembered something... I still have this chocolate bar in my pocket!" whispered Hassleberry as he pulled it out, and then snapped it in half, offering Nao the other half.

"I saw you didn't eat much at breakfast, so here, this will at least fill you up a little" he stated, and she took the chocolate bar. She looked at it for a second then nibbled at it. She froze for a second, and then her eyes seemed to be fully alive, a faint blush on her face and a small smile. Hassleberry blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Hey guys, look at this! Look at Nao!" he exclaimed and everyone turned to see the girl who had suddenly changed so much yet so little. They smiled, seeing how cute she was when she looked like just any ordinary girl.

"Onni-chan... this chocolate is sweet..." she stated and Hassleberry blinked a few times, and then grinned, a blush on his face.

"Onni-chan, ain't that cute?" he asked the group and they all watched, smiling gently. Nao finished nibbling the chocolate bar and she then clung to Hassleberry's jacket again. She still had life in her eyes again, but she was peering out from behind Hassleberry shyly.

"Aw, she's the cutest... when she looks like this she looks like a normal girl, rather than a doll with how she used to be..." stated Kyah, smiling down at her.

"We must begin now if we wish to make it back before sundown..." Alucard proclaimed and they all began walking back to where Alucard had found them.

Once they arrived there, they split up, searching the area. Jaden paired with Lynx, Hassleberry paired with Nao, Jim paired with Atticus, Alexis paired with Blair, Chazz paired with Syrus and Kyah went off on her own.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let Kyah go off on her own?" asked Lynx as she tagged along not far behind Jaden. Jaden looked back at her, he wasn't wearing a smile and he didn't look very confident.

"Yeah, everyone needs time alone, even Kyah... but right now we should focus on us and where were going..." he answered and Lynx blushed a little before she got what he meant. She lightly hit her head with her hand in annoyance then followed Jaden through the ruins.

"There is nobody here..." stated Nao, standing next to Hassleberry. Hassleberry looked around, covering his forehead with his hand to block out the light.

"You sure Nao?" he asked and Nao nodded. She then looked around again.

"I do not sense anyone remotely nearby..." she answered and Hassleberry sighed to himself, then started walking and Nao jogged after him to catch up.

"So where exactly are we going squirt?" asked Chazz as he stopped, folding his arms over his chest and frowning at Syrus. Syrus was looking behind a giant bolder then peered into a small save made by some of the rocks.

"Not sure, we'll know when we see it I guess..." he answered and Chazz cursed under his breath then joined Syrus in the search.

"So we're searching rocks for Jesse?" asked Atticus as he pushed on a boulder, removing it from a path. Jim peered between two boulders that had fused together.

"I guess... just think of it as searching for someone back in the ancient roman days!" stated Jim, trying to encourage Atticus.

"But Rome's so ancient..." complained Atticus and Jim sweat dropped at his reaction.

"I feel like we should go in this direction!" stated Blair, pointing to a small hold made by the rocks. Alexis looked at where she was pointing.

"You sure? It doesn't look very safe..." she asked and Blair smiled at her, pointing at their duel disks.

"Don't worry, if something happens, we can just duel our way to safety!" exclaimed Blair and she then took off to the hole, waiting for Alexis to hesitantly catch up.

Kyah wondered through the passage she'd found. She brought out her flashlight, scanning the area for any signs of anything. Eventually she saw light up ahead, turning the flashlight off and ran towards it. When she entered she stopped, gasping and looked around. She thought she'd found an exit but she'd actually ran straight into a colosseum. She edged backwards a little then began running back through the corridor, not liking the look of this place. Suddenly a scream caught her attention, making her halt to a sudden stop. She looked around for the source of the noise, and then found a small passage in the tunnel. She then began running down it.

"Jesse... was that your scream?" she whispered while running. She then reached the end of the passage and peered into the room, gasping at what she saw. There were three different duel monsters standing over someone, kneeling on the floor in agony. They were kicking the poor person, probably trying to beat them to death. She didn't know what to do; if she summoned Master Hyperion then the building they were in could collapse due to his size. One of the duel monsters moved to grab something and Kyah gasped with she saw familiar blue hair and pale skin. He looked up slightly to glare at the monster and Kyah saw his green eyes.

"Jesse!" she whispered, still peering from behind the corner. Either that or it was his twin... She searched through her deck, trying to find the right monster for the job. She finally decided on Zeradias, Herald of the Heavens with 2100ATK and 800DEF. She summoned him and he appeared next to her, about her size, maybe a half metre taller.

"I need you to rescue my friend over there, can you pal?" she asked and Zeradias nodded, then he walked into the room. The duel monsters stopped and looked at him just as one was about to use some sort of flesh cutter on Jesse. Jesse gazed up at the monster, wondering what monster had come to torture him now. He gasped in realisation when he saw the monster properly. Kyah peered out from behind the corner, watching Jesse with a worried expression. Jesse smiled slightly; glad he'd finally been rescued.

Zeradias then unfurled his wings, sending hordes of feathers at the monsters, striking them down. Zeradias then grabbed Jesse but a scream caught their attention. They both looked at the exit and saw another monster pulling Kyah's arm up painfully.

"Kyah!" yelled Jesse and Zeradias made a noise in his language that showed he was pissed at a monster hurting his mistress like that. Kyah was wincing badly in pain, and then glared at the monster in anger. Her eyes then flashed red and a sudden wind blew through the area. The monster looked around in confusion then looked up as the building began to crumble around them. Outside was a giant dust tornado and it was sucking everything into it.

"Zeradias keep Jesse safe!" yelled Kyah and Zeradias nodded, his grip on Jesse tightening. Suddenly the entire building was gone and the dust tornado was close. Kyah just stood there, her expression a glare and her hair battering around her madly. The monster had let her go and was watching the dust tornado in horror.

"This is for disobeying your queen!" she yelled and the monster screeched as all four of them were sucked into the dust tornado, then spat out flying far away. Zeradias kept his grip on Jesse and kept themselves from being sucked in. Jesse just watched in amazement and then looked at Kyah. This was a new one for her. The dust and wind suddenly vanished and Kyah stood there, blinking in confusion as to what had happened.

"Supreme Queen, you have proven that you are the Supreme Queen my dear..." stated Alucard as he walked closer to her. Kyah blinked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean Alucard? I only remember being held by that monster..." she asked, looking at Jesse in confusion. Jesse shrugged his shoulders then winced in pain. Zeradias then slowly brought Jesse to her and she hoisted his arm over her shoulder, helping him stand despite the pain he was in.

"The Supreme Queen, ruler of the land... she controls the land and the surrounding, the weather, everything that determines this earth. The Supreme King rules over all the beings, the living creatures, while the Supreme Queen controls all the non-living things..." he stated and Kyah thought to herself for a minute.

"What a sec, you said the Supreme Queen controls all the non-living things right? Does that include time?" she asked and Alucard chuckled to himself.

"While I myself have never seen her control time, there is a rumour she can..." he answered and Kyah blinked in shock. She then focused on Jesse as Zeradias, Herald of the Heavens disappeared.

"Jesse? Are you alright?" she asked and Jesse winced badly in pain, and then gave her a weak smile.

"I am now that I've been saved... I think today was going to be my last day, with the whole flesh cutter and all that..." he answered, chuckling nervously.

"Jesse!" yelled Jaden's voice as they all looked out behind Alucard to see the rest of the gang run up to them

"We saw the giant tornado and figured that'd be you Kyah, so we rushed over here as quickly as we could!" stated Jim and then Jaden ran up to Jesse, trying to catch his breath. Jesse smiled weakly at Jaden.

"Welcome back partner!" exclaimed Jaden as he gave Jesse his 'gotcha' pose. Jesse beamed a smile at him then at the rest of the group.

"Glad to be back you guys..." he stated and then the group rushed to him, giving him hugs and asking him questions. Alucard just watched to himself, smiling gently. But something big was about to happen, and he'd need the Supreme King and Queen's help to overcome it.


	11. Yubel's revenge

"AAAAHHHHH!" yelled a male voice, making everyone jump awake that night and look to see Jesse patting himself over, looking desperately for something and sweating, badly panicked.

"Jesse!" yelled Jaden as he jumped out of his bed and rushed to his best friend, holding his shoulders firmly yet gently. Jesse began relaxing, looking around the room at his friends who were looking at him with concern.

"What happened?" asked Jaden and Jesse struggled to get his breathing back in check. He then looked at Jaden, his eyes still half dead due to him looking so terrible and being so weak.

"Just recapping memories of being with those monsters..." he whispered and Jaden gave him a sympathetic look.

"I know those memories may seem to be happening to you now, but the next time you relive that, just keep telling yourself that Kyah was able to save you, that you're safe and tucked away in bed... I know it may be hard, but keep trying to remind yourself that..." suggested Lynx as she stood, sitting at the foot of Jesse's bed and smiling gently.

"Yeah, Lynx's right! We're all here for you and willing to help you in whatever way we can Jesse!" encouraged Jaden, lightly patting Jesse on the back playfully. Jesse smiled at them, but it was half hearted. His gaze went to Kyah, who was sitting up in her bed, watching the scene and Jesse couldn't look her in the eyes. He turned his head away making Kyah look at her hands. Jesse then lay down and pulled the blankets back over himself.

"Thanks, I'll try and remind myself that..." he said and Jaden smiled as both he and Lynx walked back to their beds. Jesse lay on his side, feeling like kicking himself in the head. He hadn't been recapping memories; he'd been seeing something, something terrible. He knew it involved Kyah and that terrible duel monster Yubel that wants revenge on Jaden, but he couldn't remember the specifics. That's why he couldn't look Kyah in the eyes. He felt like his would betray the terrible secret to her, and she'd grow fearful. He remembered seeing what she was like at the haunted dorm; he never wanted to see a repeat of that ever again. Blair was right, he was in love with Kyah, but could he ever admit that to her? Never...

The next day the gang, excluding Jesse, were sitting around the table as Alucard went to prepare some food for Jesse to help him heal faster. The gang chatted about how they were going to get out of this world now that they were in it. Kyah was staring blankly at the table, she hadn't touched her food this morning and she performed all her chores successfully yet like she was a robot.

"My dear child, can you take this to that poor boy in the next room?" asked Alucard and Kyah snapped out of her trance, looking at the tray of food and Alucard who was smiling gently at her. She stood from her spot and took the tray, walking into the room they slept in and stepped to Jesse's bed. Jesse had his back to her and looked like he was sleeping.

"Jesse? I have some food here for you that Alucard made... try and eat it before it gets cold and his efforts go to waste..." she stated, placing the tray on the desk near his bed. He moved a little and she saw him lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Need some help sitting up?" she offered and he nodded. She reached forward, grabbing his shoulders and pulled him up into a sitting position then grabbed his pillow, sitting it up and then let him lay back against it. She grabbed the tray and placed it in front of him on his lap then stood back. Jesse still refused to give her eye contact. Kyah looked down at the ground sadly.

"Jesse? If I've done something that's made you uncomfortable or hate me, I'm sorry, but please, tell me what it was..." she apologised, her voice breaking in a few places. Jesse froze in a silent gasp at her voice and he looked up at her in shock. She hadn't done a thing to make him hate her, and she automatically started blaming herself. He then lowered his head and began chuckling slightly.

"Make me uncomfortable or hate you? Kyah, I could never hate you... It's just... n-nothing, don't worry about it" he said, and then looked up at her smiling. Kyah looked at him, not sure what expression she should make, and then looked at her feet, smiling and hiding her eyes with her hair.

"O-oh... that's... good then..." she stated, and then turned to walk out as quickly as she could. Jesse sat there, wanting to smack himself out with a shovel. Why was he making her so upset? Why couldn't he just tell her the truth! What was the truth though?

"Kyah? Where are you going?" asked Lynx, standing from the table as she saw Kyah walk past them and out the house. She had been looking at the ground and no one could see her face. Lynx quickly walked out after her, then began running to catch up.

"Kyah! Wait!" she yelled, as Kyah stopped and waited for Lynx to catch up.

"Did something happen between you and Jesse?" she asked and Kyah looked down at her shoes.

"No... Nothing's happened really... more... Jesse's refusing to even look at me... it's like, I've done something terrible and he's too ashamed to act like he knows me..." she explained and Lynx blinked a few times in shock, then growled under her breath.

"That bastard... I'm going to kill him... and he said he was in love with you, what the hell could have changed so quickly!" she hissed, cracking her knuckles. Kyah chuckled, her voice breaking occasionally as she laughed.

"I'm sorry, can... can you just leave me alone Lynx? It's nice and all that you're here to comfort me instead of it being the other way around, and I appreciate your concern, but I just need some time to think to myself" Kyah asked and Lynx nodded, patting her shoulder then walked back to the house. Kyah continued walking till she reached the edge of the town. When she got there, she gasped silently to feel tears falling down her cheeks. Her knees shook and she fell to her knees in the sand, crying.

"Well well, it seems the two of us have the same suffering... we've been through the same things due to the person we care most about hurting us..." stated a female voice and Kyah gasped, turning to see Yubel standing over her suddenly.

"W-Who are you?" she asked and Yubel smiled gently at her. She bent to her level and took her hands in hers.

"A friend who's been through the same thing as you and wants to help you because she knows how it feels..." she stated and Kyah blinked a tear away.

"A... friend? But... you're a duel monster... aren't the duel monsters here nasty?" she asked and Yubel smiled, shaking her head.

"Most are, but there are the few like me who have been able to retain their sanity... Let us join forces, I can help make things better!" she explained and Kyah blinked a few times, then her eyes slowly went blank before they closed and she collapsed into Yubel's arms. Yubel then began laughing and they then began glowing a shade of dark orange. Suddenly everything went black as Jesse screamed again, jumping forward in his bed, breathing heavily. The gang rushed in and Jesse scanned them in a panic. He became even more panicked when he didn't see Kyah among them.

"Where's Kyah!" he yelled and Jaden raised a brow, looking through the group.

"She said she had to think of a minute, why do you ask? You're the one who treated her like that anyway!" explained Lynx and Jaden gasped at her and Jesse looked down in guilt.

"Okay, I lied! The dreams weren't memories; it was trying to show me something. I now remember the dream, Kyah's in trouble, we have to go!" he explained and threw the covers off himself, gritting his teeth in agony as he tried to stand and walk to the exit. He leaned against the doorframe, panting and in terrible pain, then continued walking to the exit of the house.

"Jesse! You're in no condition to be walking!" exclaimed Atticus but Jesse gave him a determined glare, shutting him up.

"Jesse, can you explain to us what you saw?" asked Alexis and Jesse continued trudging through the sand painfully.

"Okay, I saw Kyah, crying on the sand and she was approached by Yubel, tricked into thinking she was her friend, and then Yubel ended up taking her body and using it as her own!" he stated and the gang gasped in shock as Jesse stopped and saw Kyah standing in the sand, her back turned to them.

"I just pray I'm not too late..." Jesse muttered and Kyah turned to look at them, her eyes a blood red, a wicked smirk on her face. The gang gasped in horror, and Jesse looked the most shocked.

"There you are, you saved me the trouble of hunting you down Jaden... Jesse... now it's time for us to have our revenge on the both of you, seen as I am her friend..." stated Kyah, but her voice was different, it was Yubel's voice instead.

"Yubel! Release Kyah!" exclaimed Jaden, standing next to Jesse. Kyah only chuckled in response.

"Why should I? Kyah's my friend, we've suffered the same way, she's my friend, and I'll never let her go... never..." she asked and then hugged her arms over her wait, laughing maniacally. Jesse gasped in horror, realising this was all his fault.

"No... This... this is all my fault... I..." he muttered, falling to his knees and looking at his hands in shock. Lynx folded her arms over her chest and glared at Jesse, but it fell when she saw Kyah raise her arms out and her eyes flashed. Lynx gasped in shock, then ran to Jesse and Jaden.

"We've got to get out of here! She's tapped into the Supreme Queen's power! She's going to turn the weather into her weapon like she did to those monsters! Hurry! Pick yourself up and run!" she exclaimed, and then turned to the group, pointing back to the house. The wind then began picking up and Jaden gasped, bending down and hoisting Jesse's arm over his shoulder. He then began glaring at Kyah.

"Yubel, we will settle this one day, but in the meantime, don't get too comfortable in Kyah's body, you won't be there long!" Jaden swore, and then rushed to the house, pulling Jesse along behind him. Once they got inside, Jaden leaned Jesse against the wall then peered out the door to see the clouds had turned a horrible shade of black and there was lightning and thunder. The winds had picked up and were fairly strong, picking up sand and tossing it everywhere.

"What is happening?" asked Alucard, walking to them and looking at the window, gasping to see the weather.

"This is the Supreme Queen's power... what has happened children?" he asked and Jesse cleared his throat.

"I was a jerk to Kyah and because of that, she's been possessed by a duel monster called Yubel that wants to destroy the 12 dimensions..." he explained and Alucard gasped in horror. He then walked up to Jesse and raised his walking stick. He hit Jesse on the head with it, and then walked to the table, sitting down and motioned for everyone to sit down. Jesse rubbed his head painfully then sat down with everyone.

"What'd you hit Jesse for Alucard?" asked Jim and Alucard chuckled.

"I hit him because he made the wrong move. I've seen young love and all its confusion, all its mistakes and all its joys... I hit Jesse because he made the wrong move, when you love someone, you don't ignore them or shut them out, even if you think you're protecting them" he explained and Jesse blinked in shock, then rested his head on the table, grumbling to himself and lightly hitting his head with his fists.

"I'm such an idiot..." he mumbled and Jaden laughed at him. In fact, the whole group did.

"Now, about this duel monster Yubel that wants to destroy the 12 dimensions, I'm not sure what can be done about that... we'll need the Supreme King's power in order to save her, that is a must. Without the Supreme King we will surely fail" started Alucard and everyone looked at each other then at Jaden, who began looking nervous.

"Considering I can't even tap into the Supreme King's power unless I'm really mad or something really bad is about to happen? That makes me kinda useless..." he stated and Alucard then hit him on the head with his walking stick. Jesse began laughing at his reaction.

"Ow... that smarts..." muttered Jaden as he rubbed his head painfully.

"But before we take on Yubel, Jaden must learn to control the Supreme King's power..." continued Alucard as he then gasped, for the first time his eyes were visible.

"She couldn't be..." he muttered and Blair raised a brow.

"She couldn't be what?" Blair asked and everyone began looking intently.

"I think Yubel might be planning to suck up energy continuously until she has enough power to tap into the Supreme Queen's hidden power, the ability to control time. If she uses that power to destroy the 12 dimensions then it's all over! But that power of hers is only a rumour, I don't even know if it's really a power of hers..." finished Alucard and everyone gasped, looking at each other in shock.

"What do we do?" asked Syrus, looking at Jaden for guidance.

"We teach Jaden to control the Supreme King..." whispered Nao and everyone turned to look at her, she still had life in her eyes, but she was a little expressionless. She sat between Hassleberry and Chazz.

"Nao's right, how hard can it be, right Jaden?" asked Hassleberry and Jaden nodded, chuckling nervously.

"Alright, when does the training begin?" asked Chazz and Jesse looked at Chazz, then at Jaden.

"Hopefully as soon as possible... we don't want to wait and then find out Kyah really does have the power to control time..." stated Jesse and Jaden nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't agree more boys... Alucard, do you know any way we can get Jaden to control the Supreme King's powers? Any particular training methods?" asked Jim and Alucard chuckled to himself.

"I do have one method, but it will be very dangerous for everyone and Jaden... are you up to the task? It could mean the end of your life if you chose to go through with it. Everyone looked at each other in dismay, but then they all nodded and looked at Alucard determinedly.

"Bring it on!" they cheered and Alucard frowned, wondering what would happen next.

"Finally, I have a powerful body that I can use to achieve my goal. I knew Jesse would react the way he did, and that's why I sent him those visions... Thank you Jesse, I couldn't have done it without you... and now with this power I will destroy the worlds and then bring an end to the 12 dimensions, creating a world where only Jaden and I exist. I shall protect him from all the evils of the world and we will rule together!" exclaimed Kyah, standing on the top of a pillar, laughing as her eyes flashed red again and the weather began getting even worse.

"I will destroy the meaning of space and time, now that I have the Supreme Queen's power, it's mine... ALL MINE!" she yelled, laughing maniacally.


	12. Jaden VS Black Lynx

"So what's this strategy to train Jaden to control the Supreme King?" asked Jim and Alucard frowned, watching Jaden who stood away from the group in a field of sand. Alexis was worried about this, Alucard said it could cost them their lives. What exactly was it? Jaden looked equally as fearful, and Lynx was smiling at him which, believe it or not, was helping Jaden not freak out entirely.

"You must duel him and make him angry beyond all reason..." stated Alucard and everyone gasped at him in shock.

"Make him angry beyond all reason? Do you know how hard that's gonna be? Jaden is the person least likely to lose their chewy!" exclaimed Jesse, turning to stand and look at Alucard directly. Alucard chuckled to himself.

"It's impossible" stated Nao and Jaden chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry about this guys... but anything you guys say I know you don't mean! So it ain't gonna make me mad!" he chuckled, smiling his sheepish grin.

"So... all we have to do is make him mad?" asked Lynx and Alucard nodded, everyone watching her worryingly. What was she planning? Lynx then clenched her hands into fists, and then stomped slowly to Jaden. Jaden watched her curiously, then began backing away slowly, begging for mercy as Lynx's face turned murderous. She looked almost psychotic, her grin maddening. She then stopped just in front of Jaden, and then struck an arm out, aiming to punch Jaden in the jaw. Jaden yelped in fright, lifting a hand and caught Lynx's fist in his hand just in time. Lynx growled, and then smirked at him.

"If you don't want to get beaten to a pulp, I suggest you fight back with all your strength!" she declared, and then swung her foot, twirling and kicking Jaden's feet out from under him. Jaden yelped as he hit the ground butt first, then gasped and narrowly dodged getting punched in the face by Lynx's fist. Her fist hit the ground right next to his head. He slowly turned to look at her fist in horror, then yelped in fright again as Lynx pulled back, aiming for another punch. He jumped up from under her and tried to make a run but she twirled, her foot connecting with the side of his waist and sending him flying to the ground. Lynx straightened herself up then began walking slowly to Jaden, cracking her knuckles.

"Can't you see he's not going to fight Lynx!" yelled Hassleberry but Alucard stopped him from walking out.

"Stop... look at Jaden... he's gradually getting mad, soon he will tap into the Supreme King's power and Lynx will battle him in a way that he must learn to control the power or he will be seriously hurt... this assures his tapping into the power, she's quite smart" explained Alucard as he chuckled. The wind was still blowing pretty strongly and dust was being blown in the wind, the clouds were dark and cracks of thunder were heard nearby, but it was okay to go outside. Jesse looked at Alucard in uncertainty.

"But is this dangerous for Lynx?" he asked and Alucard frowned. Jesse bit his lip, dreading that would be the answer and turned to watch the fight with worry, not for Jaden, but for Lynx.

Lynx managed to get back to Jaden and had jumped forward, hitting her foot into the ground and turned, aiming her heel at his chin. Jaden gasped in shock, seeing the attack coming and then growled, clenching his teeth as his hand shot up instinctively, grabbing her foot and stopping it in mid-swing. Lynx gasped, then growled, trying to jump up and swing her other foot and kick him, but Jaden then growled ferociously, twisting her foot and she cried out in pain, and then hobbled away. She winced in pain, then gasped as Jaden then dashed in for an attack.

Alexis gasped in shock, watching painfully as Jaden began fighting back. Alucard was right, and now Jesse's suspicion was correct. Lynx was in danger now, now that Jaden was losing control to the Supreme King. Jesse grit his teeth, watching Lynx stumble and try to dodge all Jaden's attacks. Jaden had become like a different person, his eyes were glowing gold and he had a menacing look on his face. He was striking out of anger, and because of that, the attacks had no direction but a lot of power behind them. Lynx was able to dodge, but because the next attack came so quickly and forcefully, she had no time to launch an attack of her own.

"This is madness!" he cried, watching his best friend turn into something unidentifiable. He took a few steps forward. His injuries had healed enough for him to move and stand on his own, but he still had trouble sitting down and standing up.

"Don't Jesse! You're still in no condition to fight!" yelled Chazz, and Atticus stepped up from behind him.

"Chazz is right! Leave this to people who are still well!" he agreed and Syrus nodded. Jesse looked at them all, uncertainty on his face, then he turned back to look at the fight between Jaden and Lynx.

"Alright... Somebody go keep Jaden occupied, and someone else go get Lynx off the battlefield. With that twisted ankle she must be in a lot of pain" he stated and the group nodded. Atticus and Chazz then ran out to the battlefield, Jim not far behind. Atticus then grabbed Jaden from behind, hooking his arms under his and tried to retrain him. Chazz then began helping, restraining Jaden from the front and Jim ran to Lynx, helping her back to the group. Blair ran to Lynx, helping Jim drag her back to the group.

"Are you alright Lynx?" she asked and Lynx nodded weakly.

"I must've used more energy than I thought I did..." she stated weakly, then fell to the ground when Jim let her go by the group. Lynx collapsed to a heap on the ground and Blair began tending to her. Alexis helped her, and Jim then ran to Chazz and Atticus because Jaden was getting loose. Jaden growled in fury, and then a power blast shot from him, sending all three men flying onto the ground. Jesse and Syrus gasped in horror, and then looked at Alucard who was frowning in concern.

"Atticus! Chazz! Jim! Get out of there! He's too strong!" yelled Hassleberry, Nao was clinging to him and hiding behind him in fright. Blair had finished tending to Lynx who had fallen unconscious and was watching in horror.

Jim grit his teeth, sitting up to see Jaden standing in front of Chazz. Chazz was looking at Jaden in terror, then Jaden reached forward, grabbing Chazz's throat and lifted him up. Atticus gasped, watching the scene, then he stood, jumping on Jaden's back and Jim rushed to Jaden, trying to pry his hand open.

"Come on guys! Save Chazz and free the Serge!" yelled Hassleberry and Jaden's hand finally released Chazz who fell to the ground, trying to catch his breath. Jim then grabbed Chazz's arm, hoisting his over his shoulder and rushed back to the group, placing him beside Lynx and then ran back to Atticus who had been thrown off Jaden and Jaden had now stomped his foot into his abdomen. Atticus gasped in pain, wheezing slightly from being winded, and Jim growled, jumping at Jaden, knocking him off Atticus and then landed on him, holding him down onto the ground. Jaden growled, but it didn't sound like him, in fact, it didn't sound human. It sounded like a wild cat or a feral dog.

Jim gasped at the sound of his growl, and then was blasted off by another power blast, landing on his hands and knees not far from Jaden. Jim grit his teeth in anger, then reached up, removing the bandages over his eye to reveal his orichalcum eye. It began glowing brightly and then Jim collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Jaden froze a look of shock on his face.

Jesse gasped, watching, but when anyone tried to step forward to help, Jesse yelled for them to stop. They all watched and waited hesitantly.

Jim opened his eyes to see himself in total darkness. There were mirrors lined around what seemed like a room. There was someone kneeling on the floor before him. Jim took a cautious step forward, seeing it was Jaden. He was leaning forward and trembling.

**You did it Jaden... you hurt Black Lynx, you knocked her out and have probably hurt her badly... you did it all...**

Jim looked for the source of the voice, and then he growled when he was unable to find it. He stepped towards Jaden.

"Jaden! Don't listen to this voice! You didn't hurt Lynx, the Supreme King did. Sure he may live in you, but you have little control over that part. You need to control him, not let him control you! Wake up!" Jim yelled and Jaden just shook, his shoulders were trembling badly.

**You're so weak, aren't you Jaden...**

"S-Stop... p-please..." pleaded Jaden, his voice no higher than a whisper. Jim gasped, looking for the source, and then he growled, looking at one of the mirrors. It had a person in black armour on it. Jim was positive that mirror represented the Supreme King.

"What do you want from Jaden!" he yelled to the mirror and he saw Jaden shiver when his name was mentioned. The voice only chuckled at him.

**I want my revenge... I left this world with the need for revenge... Jaden here is my vessel, all I need to do is lock him away, then the body will be all mine to control... that is what I want**

Jim growled at the reply, and then dashed at the mirror, smashing his fist into it, smashing it into tiny pieces. He turned back to see the Supreme King appear on a different mirror.

"That's senseless! Revenge is not the answer, no matter what may have been the crime! Even you should know that!" yelled Jim and he growled when he saw Jaden continue to tremble. He stepped forward to Jaden, grabbed the collar of his shirt then pulled him up so they were looking each other in the eyes. Jaden's eyes were still gold and blank, but he looked fearful. Jim growled, and then shook Jaden slightly.

"How long are you going to keep doing this Jaden! Are you going to let this guy control your life! Stand up and be a man Jaden! It's your life, regardless of you being his vessel, take some control and say what you want! We all have the right!" he yelled and Jaden gasped, colour beginning to form in his eyes, life reappearing and turning more brown. Jim smiled slightly, and then let him on his feet.

"Let's defeat this Supreme King, show him revenge isn't the answer, then we can all make peace and get Kyah back!" stated Jim and he saw Jaden's eyes return to normal, a smile suddenly appearing on his face. He regained his sheepish grin, and then turned so Jim and he were both facing the mirror of the Supreme King.

**I see you were able to fight it Jaden... but my mind is made... you cannot stop my desire for revenge**

"I don't plan to! I plan to convince you to tell us what's wrong, and then we'll see what we can do!" stated Jaden and Jim looked at him curiously. Jaden then smiled kindly at the mirror of the Supreme King.

"We all get mad at people and claim we'll get our revenge and feel like hurting them, heck, I still want to give Lynx a good hit for making me fight her, but I know what her intentions were and for that, I forgive her. Just tell me what hurt you so much and we can work it out, I promise. You don't need to get revenge, there are other methods" Jaden explained and the Supreme King looked like he staggered back.

**You are a strange boy Jaden... Very well, I shall tell you my story... It all started back when my sister and I lived in the castle. My name was Haou and her name was Rin. We actually lived quite peacefully, the land was lovely and everything was great, until one day a foe arrived in the country, claiming to be the new god. Rin and I fought him as hard as we could, but we just weren't strong enough. Then Rin did something unthinkable, she began begging to join him. I pleaded with her not to, but he agreed on one condition, that she'd be the one to finish me off. He gave her a sword, and just as she was about to strike me, she struck herself, giving me the blade so I could finish him off. The fight killed us both but we were able to defeat the 'so called god'. I can't forgive Rin for doing such a thing...**

Jaden listened to the story, and then smiled to himself. He then began chuckling, which turned into excessive laughter.

**Why do you laugh Jaden! This isn't funny!**

"I know! I know! I'm sorry about that, but I just find you and your reaction funny!" Jaden stated and Haou looked at him questioningly. He removed his helmet, revealing a Jaden look-a-like with golden eyes.

**What do you mean by that?**

"It's just; you don't get it, do you? Why Rin did what she did... she did it because she loved you Haou... She saw that this man was going to kill you, so she tricked him into giving her a weapon, then struck herself as an opportunity to give you the weapon, which allowed you to kill that guy. She did what she did out of love Haou" Jaden explained and Haou gasped, and then began looking devastated.

**You mean... I had it confused this whole time?**

Jaden nodded, smiling sadly at him. He then gave Haou a solemn look and Haou smiled slightly at him.

**I am sorry Jaden; I take back everything I did, please allow my services so we can save my sister from the evil known as Yubel**

"Alright! Glad to have you on the team Haou!" declared Jaden and suddenly the world turned white.

Jaden collapsed unconscious to the ground and the gang rushed to them. Jim was the first to wake. He sat up, ignoring the questions then walked to Jaden. He kneeled beside him, then saw Jaden's eye brows move before he awoke, then smiled at the gang.

"Jaden! You're back!" exclaimed Blair. She hugged Jaden when he tried to sit up and Alexis hugged him from the other side.

"Jay, I'm so glad... So what'd you do Jim?" asked Jesse and Jim smirked, wrapping the bandage around his eye again.

"I just entered his mind and helped him sort things out" answered Jim, making Syrus and Tyranno look at each other in confusion.

"Haou is no longer mad... he is now joined to Jaden's soul..." stated Nao and everyone looked at her, and then at Jaden, who smiled at them.

"Haou's the name of the Supreme King... we managed to figure out what was making him so hard to control and now that it's all sorted, I can tap into his power whenever I want" explained Jaden and Alucard nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Haou and Rin, the Supreme King and Queen" Alucard stated and everyone looked at him. He chuckled, and then tapped his walking stick into the sand a few times.

"Your friends are waking" he stated and Atticus ran to Chazz and Lynx, kneeling nearby them as they awoke, looking around.

"You did it Lynx, thanks to you making him mad enough, Jaden's now in control of the Supreme King" stated Atticus and Lynx blinked a few times, then looked away, blushing from embarrassment.

"D-Don't think anything of it..." she hissed, and then stood, walking to Jaden with Chazz not far behind her.

"Are you alright now Jaden?" she asked and Jaden nodded, smiling at her.

"You'd better be you slifer slacker! We need you to rescue Kyah!" hissed Chazz, but he was smiling. Jaden and everyone knew that was Chazz's way of saying he was glad Jaden was alright.

**Your friends care about you heaps, you're lucky Jaden...**

Jaden turned to his left, seeing Haou sitting next to him, smiling at him. Haou looked almost identical to him, but he wore a black jacket done up completely to an almost turtle neck, and long black pants, with grey lines along the clothes and bright gold eyes. Jaden returned the smile, and then looked up to see all his friends standing around him, smiling down at him.


	13. World's End

"Now that Jaden has the Supreme King, or I should probably say Haou, now we go save Kyah from Yubel?" asked Jim, sitting at the table with the group. It'd been a day since the incident between Jaden and Haou, and Lynx's ankle wasn't damaged, but she was forced to stay off it most of the day, much to her disgust.

"That sounds about right..." said Chazz, resting his chin on his hand while leaning on the table. Alucard suddenly cried out in horror, making everyone get up and run to him by the window. They all gasped to see a blizzard had started, and there was still lightning and thunder in the sky.

"Oh no... Yubel's power is getting stronger!" exclaimed Jaden and Jesse gasped, pointing in the distance.

"And that's not all, look!" he warned, and they all looked ahead to see a giant tornado heading straight for them.

"What next!" yelled Tyranno and the ground began shaking terribly. Everyone grabbed for something to brace themselves.

"You just had to ask, didn't you!" asked Alexis and Tyranno apologised.

"Correction, Yubel's power has gotten A LOT stronger!" yelled Jaden over the sound of everyone screaming, trying to stay upright. When the shaking stopped, they looked out the window again to see the tornado had gotten even closer.

"That thing will take out the whole village!" exclaimed Alucard.

"Alucard! You get the village members out of here! We'll find Yubel and stop her!" stated Atticus and the group nodded at each other. They then grabbed their duel disks, loading their decks, and then rushed out the door as Alucard went to round up the village members.

"How will we keep in touch with the old man?" asked Syrus and Jesse paused, thinking.

"Do not worry about me children. Go save your friend, when we need to communicate, I will help you... trust me, I am a seer. Go now!" stated Alucard. They nodded, and then turned, running in the direction Alucard pointed.

"That way will lead you to your friend, go, hurry!" exclaimed Alucard and he turned to begin leading his village out of harm's way. The gang continued running through the now snow covered sand and fought against the freezing cold winds. They kept running in the direction Alucard had pointed and were suddenly very glad about the new clothes Alucard had given them. They were a lot more covering and they were a lot warmer than their uniforms.

"Is it really safe to run in the direction that old bat told us to go?" asked Chazz over the roar of the wind and Blair glared at him.

"He's helped us a lot, and he knows a lot too. He's a seer, he just knows these things" stated Blair and Chazz decided to shut up. Nao clung to Hassleberry's jacket, and used him as a barrier so she wasn't hurt by the cold wind as much.

"This wind is freezing!" yelled Jaden and Lynx scowled at him.

"Of course it's freezing Jaden! What do you expect it to be? Boiling!" she yelled sarcastically and Jaden chuckled then said yes, receiving a whack on the head from Lynx. Jaden chuckled more, but this time it sounded more pained and Jesse smiled sadly, instantly wishing Kyah was by his side. He recapped times that they'd sat down and laughed in class when Dr Crowler made a fool of himself, when Jaden got beat up by Lynx for being an idiot and when Jarrod let his over protectiveness make him clumsy.

"Jesse? Are you okay?" asked Syrus and Jesse snapped out of his day dream, smiling sadly at Syrus, who nodded, knowing what was on his mind.

"Don't worry Jesse, we'll get Kyah back!" stated Jaden from the front of the line. Jesse blinked a few times then looked at Syrus in disbelief.

"How does he do that?" he hissed at him and Syrus shrugged his shoulders. Jaden smiled to himself, hearing their conversation as the wind died down. He knew because he constantly imagined himself in Jesse's shoes, if Lynx were taken away. Jaden felt his cheeks go pink slightly as he thought of what he felt for Lynx. She was this cool, strong young woman, who made his life even more of an adventure. She was awesome in the fact that she could fight and her mysteriousness made her even more alluring. Sure, she had a rough past, but so does everyone else, right? Jaden wouldn't admit it to anyone for quite a while, but he'd developed a major crush on her since she'd saved him from becoming a pancake.

A sudden cry caught everyone's attention. They all turned to look behind them and saw a dark armoured Victoria gliding down and it snatched Nao, making her scream and reach out for Hassleberry's hand.

"Nao!" yelled Hassleberry, reaching his hand out and narrowly missing her.

"Not if I can help it!" hissed Lynx as she drew a card and quickly summoned it.

"Dark Blade! Destroy Victoria!" she commanded and Dark Blade, with 1800ATK went and attacked Victoria with 1800ATK. The blast destroyed both monsters and Nao began falling back to the ground, letting out a piercing scream. She suddenly stopped screaming when she landed in the arms of someone she didn't expect. She opened her eyes and saw Chazz sighing in relief. Nao's face went crimson but it went unnoticed as Chazz gently rested her on her feet.

"Well, now Yubel is attacking us with Kyah's monsters... we gotta get ready for anything she throws at us!" stated Alexis and the team nodded. They continued trudging through the snow and arrived at a giant castle. Jaden gasped at the size of it, and then looked to his left to see Haou glaring at it.

_What's up Haou?_

**That castle belongs to me and Rin... how dare Yubel use it for her wicked plan?**

_Don't worry; we'll go in there, kick her ass, get Kyah back and the castle will be all yours!_

**I pray you are correct Jaden...**

Haou disappeared and they all ran to the entrance, finding Zeradias, Herald of Heaven out the front, but he was darker than normal too.

"Leave this to me guys!" stated Lynx as she looked through her deck and summoned Gene-Warped Warwolf and commanded it to attack. However, because Zeradias had 100 more attack points, Gene-Warped Warwolf was destroyed and Lynx staggered back, clutching her chest in pain. Zeradias seemed to chuckle at her, which really pissed her off.

"Alright then, looks like I have to make a sacrifice!" she stated and drew more cards.

"I summon Blade Knight, now I sacrifice him to summon Luster Dragon #2!" she declared and brought out Luster Dragon, with 300 more attack points than Zeradias. Zeradias was destroyed and Luster Dragon #2 disappeared.

"Save your cards Lynx! We need as many as we can for when we face Yubel!" yelled Jaden and they ran up to the top floor of the castle, bursting the door open and saw Kyah sitting on a throne. The throne was made of solid gold and had almost 50 steps of solid gold down to where the gang all stood. Kyah wore a black dress with a red gem on it, a black shawl over her arms and behind her back and wore a gold headband with red gems. She wore red gemmed earrings and black sleek high heels.

"Yubel! Let Kyah go!" yelled Jim and Kyah chuckled in response.

"I almost have what I need from her... now I just need to do one last thing before I have enough power to activate her most powerful ability!" Kyah stated standing and walking slyly down the stairs, showing her legs during each step through the slit in the sides of her dress. Jesse grit his teeth, trying to tell himself this wasn't Kyah.

"You mean her ability to control time? So it's true?" asked Blair and Kyah chuckled wickedly.

"Well aren't we a smart little girl?" she asked and Blair growled in response.

"Blair, she's just trying to get to you!" warned Jaden and Blair calmed down.

**Jaden, please, let me take over... I may be able to talk to my sister**

_If you think it will help..._

Jaden closed his eyes, and then they reopened to gold, causing Kyah to gasp, stepping back.

"Rin... my dearest sister... please, talk to me... its Haou" said Jaden and everyone looked at him in confusion before they realised it was Haou talking, not Jaden. Kyah held her head in pain then her eyes opened again to glow a bright red.

"B-Brother?" she asked hesitantly. Jaden smiled, taking a step forward. Kyah retreated a step, still holding her head in pain.

"Stay back; I can't stop her from controlling us! I don't want to hurt you!" she exclaimed and Jaden continued walking to her, holding his arms out invitingly. Kyah looked at him in fear, and when Jaden was directly in front of her, he put his hands on her arms, smiling gently at her.

"Sister, I now know why you did that, you did it to protect me, you knew he was going to kill me, and you tricked him into giving you a weapon, then you cut yourself down to give me the weapon and that gave me a chance to finish him off... for that I thank you, thank you Rin" Jaden said and Kyah gasped, then bit her lip as tears began filling her eyes and slowly fell down her cheeks. Jaden then pulled her forward, embracing her in a hug.

"Thank you" he whispered and Kyah closed her eyes, crying on his arm. She then grunted in pain, making Jaden release her and look at her in worry. Her eyes then opened to be one eye orange, the other green. She growled menacingly, and then threw her arm up, knocking Jaden back towards the group. The tears dried up and her expression turned murderous.

"Jesse or Jaden, one of you two, duel me!" she yelled and Lynx stepped forward.

"You? I have no business with you!" she hissed and Lynx frowned, glaring at her.

"Now Jaden... Jesse... watch..." stated Kyah as the ground began shaking incredibly violently and the ground and floors began splitting. The floor beneath Alexis began breaking away and Jim had to snatch her arm and yank her away before she fell through the floor. Once the shaking had stopped, Kyah looked up at the roof which now had a huge hole in it. Her eyes glowed and then a dark aura surrounded her whole body. She lifted her arms and crossed them over above her head, then began chanting with her eyes closed.

"Darkness to light, light to darkness, life to ashes, ashes to life, sun to rain, rain to sun... commander of all things non-living, I now use thy power to tap into the forces of time... return time to before the making of the 12 dimensions, creating only one world, this I command of thee!" she chanted and the ground began shaking as a bright light flew out from the floor, engulfing everyone. Everyone began yelling out fear as the world seemed to disappear. Suddenly they were in a strange glowing dimension, all that was there was a plate, large enough to be the Duel Academy building and everything else didn't seem to exist, like it was a glowing wall.

"W-Where are we?" asked Jaden, looking around, his eyes back to normal.

**It appears we're in a space of Yubel's choosing and we'll remain there until the 12 dimensions are destroyed...**

"W-What!" exclaimed Jaden and Kyah chuckled at him in response. She then readied the duel disk on her arm, and then saw Lynx step in for the duel again.

"Fine... duel me then you piece of consistent trash!" she declared and Lynx smirked.

"Be careful Lynx! You're still strained from helping us get here" warned Jesse and Kyah chuckled, drawing 5 cards in her hand. Lynx did the same.

"Alright, I'll go first! And I place two cards face down and summon Gene-Warped Warwolf in attack mode!" Lynx said, and Gene-Warped Warwolf appeared with 2000ATK.

"Alright, my turn! I activate Mausoleum of the Emperor! This allows me to pay 1000 life points to summon a monster from my deck" stated Kyah, then she searched through her deck, paying 1000 life points to summon Tethys, Goddess of Light with 2400ATK but Tethys took on a dark aura.

"Attack Tethys, destroy her Gene-Warped Warwolf!" declared Kyah and Gene-Warped Warwolf was destroyed, sending Lynx's life points from 4000 to 3600 and Kyah's stood at 3000.

"Alright, my move! I summon Stinging Swordsman in defence mode!" declared Lynx and Kyah growled at her.

"Are you trying to mock me girl!" she hissed and Lynx shook her head. Stinging Swordsman appeared with 600DEF.

"Oh, I see, you just have no monsters or cards that will help you destroy Tethys" stated Kyah and she began laughing. Lynx growled, realising she'd got her spot on.

"My move then! I play the field spell card, Sanctuary in the sky! Now any damage I would receive by a fairy type monster being destroyed is reduced to 0. I now use the spell card Celestial Transformation! Now I can summon Fortune Fairy Earth, and the reason her attack and defence are question marks is because they are her level times 400. Seen as she's a level 6, I times that by 400 and that gives her the same as Tethys, 2400! Now, Tethys! Attack!" declared Kyah and Lynx smirked.

"Not so fast! I activate Mirror Force! Now all your monsters in attack mode are destroyed!" Lynx stated and Kyah growled at her, and then sighed.

"It's alright, Fortune Lady Earth would've been destroyed this round anyway due to Celestial Transformation's effect. I place one card face down and end my turn" stated Kyah and the girls glared at each other. This duel would decide the fate of the world, and the two best friends, were now duelling each other as enemies.


	14. Black Lynx VS Yubel Kyah

"My move!" declared Lynx and she drew a new card. She looked at the card, and then smiled to herself.

"I now summon Saambell the Summoner in defence mode! Now that my best buddy is on the field, we're gonna whip your ass!" stated Lynx and Saambell the Summoner appeared with 600ATK and 400DEF. Kyah growled at her, causing all the gang look at her other in worry.

"You call that a move? I call that pathetic! My move! I draw!" stated Kyah, drawing a new card from her deck. She then growled, but chuckled.

"I activate my face down card, Smashing Ground! This destroys your monster with the highest defence!" stated Kyah and Stinging Swordsman was destroyed. Lynx growled, then drew a new card.

"I place one card face down and then switch Saambell the Summoner into attack mode! Attack her directly!" stated Lynx and Kyah winced as her life points went from 3000 to 2400.

"I don't believe it, Lynx is winning!" stated Chazz and he backed away in fear when Lynx turned to glare at him.

"Of course she's winning! Lynx is just awesome that way!" encouraged Jaden as he gave her a thumbs up. Lynx gasped slightly, then began blushing slightly, turning to glare at Kyah again.

"My move! Oh boy... you really are screwed!" stated Kyah and she then showed a card to Lynx.

"I summon the Agent of Mystery – Earth in attack mode! But she won't be around for long; I now sacrifice her to summon Master Hyperion! Now, I remove The Agent of Mystery – Earth, to destroy your Saambell the Summoner!" stated Kyah and Saambell disappeared. Lynx gasped, looking at Kyah in horror.

"Saambell!" she cried out and then looked at Master Hyperion in fear.

"Attack!" declared Kyah and Master Hyperion began his attack at Lynx's life points. Lynx growled in desperation.

"I activate the spell card, The Warrior Returning Alive! Now I can summon a warrior monster from my graveyard, and I chose Stinging Swordsman in defence mode!" yelled Lynx, but Kyah chuckled.

"Meaningless... I remove Tethys from my graveyard and destroy Stinging Swordsman!" she stated, Stinging Swordsman disappeared, leaving Lynx's life points wide open. Lynx grit her teeth, and then screamed as the attack hit her, knocking her to her knees. Her life points crashed from 3600 to 900.

"Lynx! Are you okay!" yelled Jaden and Lynx winced in pain, and then turned to look at Jaden, a pained expression on her face.

"I'm... okay..." she mumbled and staggered to her feet, drawing a new card.

"I summon Trident Warrior in attack mode, but I sacrifice him to summon Senior Silver Ninja in attack mode!" she declared as Senior Silver Ninja appeared with 2300ATK and 2200DEF. Kyah chuckled, her eyes flashing green and orange again.

"Kyah... I know you're somewhere there... I need your help, show me how to find you!" pleaded Lynx and she gasped, as suddenly she was in a different world. At first she was all alone, but then some figures appeared.

"Earth... Mars... Mercury... Venus... Saturn... Jupiter... What're you doing here?" asked Lynx as all The Agents stood in front of her.

"Please help our mistress... please... we beg of you... Black Lynx, you require the help of your friends to set her free, but only you can find her..." begged Venus, smiling down gently at Lynx. Venus was the prettiest of all The Agents, and Saturn was the most fearsome.

"I'll see what I can do... but where do I start looking?" asked Lynx and Jupiter smiled at her.

"Her main monster..." he stated and Lynx blinked a few times before it struck her.

"Master Hyperion! She's inside Master Hyperion!" she gasped and Saturn frowned down at her, nodding.

"Please, save Kyah... save her from Yubel!" pleaded Earth and Mercury nodded, agreeing with Earth.

"We are all behind you Lynx, save our mistress!" stated Mars and Lynx was suddenly back in the real world. She smiled, causing Kyah to gasp in shock.

"I know how to find you Kyah... I'm going to destroy Master Hyperion and release you, then you can kick Yubel out of your body!" she stated and continued her move.

"I now activate the trap card Raigeki Break! Now it destroys Master Hyperion! Kyah! Fight Yubel now that you're released!" cried out Lynx and the gang gasped as they watched.

"Come on Kyah! You can do it!" encouraged Jaden and Kyah placed both hands over her ears, trying to stop the pain.

"Kyah, it's time you took control of your own body!" stated Jim, raising a fist into the air as encouragement. All the gang began yelling encouragements to give her strength and Jesse grit his teeth, watching.

"Kyah! I'm so sorry about what I did! I never meant to hurt you! I thought by avoiding you I was protecting you! Yubel was showing me images of what was going to happen and I couldn't remember all of it when I awoke, I was confused and didn't understand what was going on! Please, fight it! I'm so sorry!" apologised Jesse and Kyah screamed in pain, falling to her knees. She opened her eyes slightly, showing her lavender eyes.

"Finish this Lynx!" she yelled in a pained voice and Lynx nodded.

"I activate the spell card Blustering Winds! This gives a monster of my choosing 1000 attack points! Senior Silver Ninja's attack points go from 2300 to 3300 and now I attack your life points directly! Finish this Senior Silver Ninja!" declared Lynx and he attacked, reducing Kyah's life points to 0. The monsters disappeared and Kyah strained one final time before she glowed orange and Yubel shot out of her body, flying up into the air. Kyah fell limply to the ground.

"Kyah!" yelled Lynx and Kyah struggled to remain conscious. She opened her eyes, looking up weakly at Lynx.

"Lynx?" she croaked, her voice strained. Lynx smiled brightly, stepping forward.

"Are you alright?" she asked and Kyah looked uncertain.

"W-Where's Yubel?" she asked, struggling to sit up. She then looked up, seeing Yubel floating about 10 metres above her. Yubel smirked down at them.

"Yubel? Please... revenge isn't the way, come down here, I'm sure you and Jaden can figure this out without the means of violence! Please, I beg you..." pleaded Kyah and Yubel frowned at her.

"And why should I? Jaden forgot all about me! He didn't even realise I existed till I came back!" questioned Yubel, floating down so she was nearby Kyah. Jaden looked down in shame.

"Please, give him a chance to apologise, explain his side of the story and make it up to you" begged Kyah and Yubel landed on her feet. She then glared at Jaden, who flinched back. Yubel growled, and then began glowing a bright orange.

"Jaden, we will settle this privately! Fly up here and duel me" Yubel stated and she then floated up and disappeared.

"I... I can't..." stated Jaden and Jesse growled at him.

"Jaden, if Kyah could fight Yubel off and reclaim her body, if I could apologise to Kyah for being such a jerk, if Lynx could win against Yubel in a duel, then you can go up there, apologise to Yubel and beat her in a duel!" he yelled and Jaden blinked a few times in shock.

"You have to, to stop the 12 dimensions from being destroyed!" pleaded Blair and Kyah looked up, gasping.

"The 12 dimensions! What's happened!" asked Kyah and Alexis looked at her solemnly.

"When Yubel possessed you, you taped into the forces of time and now we're in a dimension that's destroying the 12 dimensions!" explained Alexis and Kyah stood, still wearing the dress.

"Oh god... what have I done?" she asked, looking at her shaking hands. She then frowned in determination, standing straight and looking up at the bright light in the sky.

"I have to reverse this process!" she stated, then copied the movements from before, holding her arms crossed above her head. This time she glowed a bright, white colour. She began chanting and Yubel floated down, growling.

"Stop!" she cried, and sent an attack blast at Kyah.

"Kyah!" yelled Lynx in warning but Kyah couldn't move.

"Get out of there ma'am!" yelled Hassleberry but the attack began heading at Kyah head on. Kyah had her eyes closed and continued chanting. Just as the attack was about to hit, something jumped in front and took the hit.

"Jesse!" yelled Jaden, watching in horror as his best friend took the hit, falling limply to the ground. He then growled up at Yubel, his eyes glowing gold.

"Jaden?" asked Syrus and Jaden looked at him, his eyes still gold.

"Haou?" asked Syrus and Jaden nodded.

"I don't like that look in your eye Jaden..." warned Atticus and Jaden growled up at Yubel.

"So, you've finally decided to fight me..." stated Yubel and Jaden stomped towards Yubel, then glowed orange as he floated up towards Yubel.

"I agree to your duel, let's do this!" challenged Jaden and Yubel smirked, and then they continued floating up and disappeared.

"Jesse!" yelled Chazz as he ran to Jesse with Blair and Alexis not far behind him. They flipped Jesse onto his back and saw he was still breathing and only had a minor injury, but the force had knocked him out.

"Is he alright?" asked Alexis and Chazz nodded, then turned to look at Hassleberry and Nao. Nao stepped out from behind Hassleberry and walked to them. She kneeled beside Jesse, and then held a hand out, holding it above Jesse's chest. She closed her eyes and her hand began glowing. The gang gasped, watching Nao in curiosity, and then Jesse stirred, opening his eyes weakly.

"Jesse!" cried Blair as Jesse tried to focus his eyes.

"W-What happened? Is Kyah alright?" he asked and Chazz nodded, helping him sit up and they all looked at Kyah who had now held her hands up and a light shot out of them, hitting the light in the sky and suddenly the rainbow surroundings disappeared and turned black. Kyah opened her eyes, looking around.

"What happened? What went wrong?" she questioned and Rin appeared alongside her.

**I'm not sure... it was supposed to work...**

"Oh no... Yubel must've done something!" she whispered, then looked up. Jaden and Yubel were now visible and Jaden was struggling. Jaden and Yubel's battle began floating down lower to them, and Jaden looked down at her. His eyes were still gold and he smiled gently.

"Dear sister... I require something from you... I know you are weak, and this will be a strain on your body, but I must ask this of you..." he stated and Kyah's eyes turned red as she returned the smile.

"Ask away brother..." she stated, stepping closer to him.

"I need you to align the 12 dimensions..." he stated and Kyah gasped.

"You do know of the consequences we will have to deal with, correct?" she questioned and Jaden turned, nodding down at her.

"I need the energy to defeat Yubel, without it I will surely fail..." stated Jaden and Kyah nodded, and then closed her eyes. She held her hands out and they began glowing. She began a slow twirling dance, creating a lined artwork with the glow from her hands. The dance became more complex and faster, gradually leading to a spiralled artwork. She then twirled in the middle of the design and lifted her hands up to the sky, the glow shot up as a beam.

"Align the 12 dimensions on my command!" commanded Kyah and then a blast of power shot down, hitting Jaden. Jaden clenched his teeth, struggling to deal with the power, but once it was over, he looked up and glared hatefully at Yubel.

"I never meant to hurt you Yubel... please, believe me... I sent you away to see if the cosmic energy would help you and make you safer to use... I am so terribly sorry" Jaden apologised and then saw Yubel growl and activate Super Polymerization.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card! This allows me to choose the targets that get fused!" stated Jaden and Yubel growled at him.

"What do you aim to accomplish by that!" she yelled and Jaden smiled gently at her this time.

"I fuse my soul with Yubel's!" he declared and the gang gasped, shouting protests.

"No... Let him... both him and Yubel need this..." stated Kyah and they all looked at her. She was smiling up at them; watching as Jaden and Yubel were fused and Jaden began floating down and landed on his feet. The gang then all ran to him, questioning him and hugging him.

"Are you alright Jaden? Yubel?" asked Kyah and Jaden nodded, and then both siblings smiled at the transparent Yubel that appeared beside him.

"So, do you feel any different Jaden?" asked Lynx as she walked up and stood directly in front of Jaden. Jaden shook his head then continued smiling at her.

"Nope, I'm fine! Yubel is happy, we're all fine, and we can finally figure this out and go home" he replied and everyone looked at Kyah. Kyah sighed in what seemed like a large puff, she was exhausted, but she lifted her arms over her head and began chanting.

"Is she really strong enough to do this?" asked Jesse and Atticus shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows... but our hopes lie on her..." stated Hassleberry and everyone nodded, praying for Kyah to get it right this time. Kyah then lifted her hands up and a beam of light shot up, hitting the sky and suddenly a bright light engulfed the area. When the light disappeared they were all standing outside Duel Academy.

"We're back!" cheered Syrus as he hugged Nao who froze like a stick and everyone else began cheering, hugging each other and celebrating.

"Thank god you have all returned! And Jesse is with you! Splendid!" exclaimed Chancellor Sheppard. Everyone smiled at each other then gasped when a familiar voice came from the sky. Small light particles floated down and formed a body.

"Alucard! It's good to see you" stated Jaden and Alucard nodded at them.

"Kyah... I must warn you of something..." he warned and Kyah stepped forward, looking at him hesitantly.

"Yes, what is it Alucard?" she asked and Alucard gave her a solemn look.

"There is a terrible consequence of aligning the 12 dimensions... I'm afraid I may be too late to warn you..." he stated and Kyah bit her lip, not liking where this was going.

"What? Is it death or something?" joked Jaden, giving his sheepish grin. Alucard continued to look solemn.

"Precisely..." he stated and Jaden froze in horror as Kyah gasped and then collapsed to the ground, her hair covering most of her face and her body a tumbled mess.

"Oh no! Alucard! There must be a way to bring her back! This is my fault!" yelled Jaden as he rushed to her, flipping her over and giving him a pleading look. Alucard smiled slightly.

"There is one way, and Haou knows... You must call upon the Angel of Life..." he stated and Jaden frowned.


	15. The Angel of Life season 1 end

"The Angel of Life?" repeated Jaden and Alucard nodded. He tapped his walking stick into the ground.

"That is correct... summoning the Angel of Life requires a great deal of stamina, which you already possess from absorbing the energy of the 12 dimensions, and when you do summon him, you will be subjected to trials in which you will prove your worthiness. If you prove yourself worthy, then Kyah's soul will be returned, if not, you too will meet the same fate as her... Ask Haou for the specifics, I must take my leave now friends... thank you for restoring peace and harmony to my world" concluded Alucard and he disappeared into little particles. Jaden watched the particles leave, and then looked down at the pale, lifeless body resting in his arms. Jesse had rushed to kneel in front of him and brushed some hair from her face.

"It's too dangerous Jaden; if you fail you'll die as well! We can't lose both of you!" stated Alexis as she stepped to him and saw he looked frightened.

"Jay?" asked Jesse, looking at Jaden's wide, fearful face. His shoulders were trembling and sweat was rolling down his face.

"Come on, let's take Kyah to the infirmary, then we'll discuss the plans from there" stated Sheppard and they all began walking to the infirmary.

"This feels like Déjà Vu. She was like this last time when she lost the duel to Dylan..." stated Hassleberry and Nao nodded in agreement.

"Jaden?" asked Blair, turning to look at him hesitantly. Jaden was standing against the wall, arms folded over his chest and he was lost deep in thought. Jesse sat on the bed, Kyah's cold hand resting in his. The door suddenly opened and Jarrod rushed in. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and when he saw Kyah laying on the bed; he walked slowly to them, and then kneeled in front of the bed, looking at Kyah in dismay.

"No... no no no... Why couldn't I do my job properly?" asked Jarrod, reaching forward and stroking some of Kyah's hair out of her face. Jesse gave him a solemn look and saw the tears falling down Jarrod's face. Miss Fontaine entered the room then grabbed Jarrod's shoulders gently, leading him away and consoling him.

"Since when were those two close?" asked Chazz and the group shrugged.

"Jesse... we're so sorry... I don't think Jaden should try the trials... if he fails we'll lose him too... I couldn't bare it if we lost both of them!" apologised Blair and Jesse smiled sadly at her. He pulled her into a tight hug, stroking her head as she began crying.

"It's alright Blair... I completely agree. Despite my loving her, I couldn't bare if it we lost two people..." Jesse stated and Blair began crying harder. Jesse grit his teeth, refraining from crying himself.

"Anderson... we're all sorry... we knew you two were close... this is probably the hardest on you" stated Chazz and Jesse smiled sadly at him. Jaden then walked away from them into a different part of the infirmary.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Nao and Syrus looked at Jaden in worry.

"I think he's blaming himself for Kyah's death... remember, he asked for her to align the 12 dimensions, and that caused her death, and now that we're not allowing him to do the trials, he's blaming himself for not reviving her" explained Syrus and everyone looked at Syrus in worry.

"That's madness..." exclaimed Jim and they all then turned back to look at Jesse and Kyah. Blair had recovered and was sitting next to Jesse, trying to wipe her tears.

_So how do I do this Haou?_

**You're doing this despite your friends pleading you not to?**

_Of course, Syrus is right, this is my fault! It's all my fault!_

**Jaden... it is not your fault, you required the power to save the universe, and Kyah's life was unfortunately the small price to pay...**

_Well my life's a small price to pay to get her back... now how do I do this?_

**Very well, I see there is no changing your mind. You must let me take over to invoke the chant, and once the Angel of Life is here, you must declare what you want. He will explain the specifics**

_Thanks_

Jaden then made sure he was in an isolated part of the infirmary, then closed his eyes and reopened them to be gold.

"Oh ancient keeper of the deceased and the living, I summon thee to grant thy request. Come here Angel of Life and hear my demand" chanted Jaden quietly and a male dressed in white robes appeared. His pure, glowing white wings folded behind his back and his dark hair was short and spiked slightly.

"Who calls upon thy name?" asked the Angel of Life. Jaden placed a finger in front of his mouth, issuing for him to be a little quieter.

"My name is Jaden Yuki, also known as the Supreme King Haou. I have requested your presence to request Kyah Lutan, also known as the Supreme Queen Rin, to be returned to her body. I am completely aware of the consequences, but you may run them over me once more" explained Jaden and the angel smiled slightly at him.

"These trials will be demanding and will prove whether you deserve of what you seek, which is impossible. If you fail, you will remain in the trial for all eternity, if you succeed you will be returned to your body and the soul you requested will also be returned as if no time had passed at all" warned the Angel of Life and Jaden nodded.

"Very well then Jaden Yuki, you are now going to enter the trial. Once you are in, there is no turning back. I can offer you no assistance from this point forward" stated the angel as he held a hand up to Jaden's face and it glowed. Jaden slowly closed his eyes, a faint smile on his face.

"What's taking Jaden so long?" asked Atticus and he suddenly heard a crash.

"What was that!" yelled Alexis and Atticus rushed to the source of the noise. Loud yells of protest were suddenly heard from him and Alexis rushed to them then stopped, gasping at what she saw and shrieked loudly.

"What's going on? Alexis!" asked Jim as he rushed to her and she buried her face in his chest. He managed to remain on his feet, then hugged her tightly as he saw Jaden lying on the floor, a faint smile on his face and wasn't breathing. Atticus was trying to do compressions on him.

"So, he really went through with it... Atticus, you need to stop, it isn't going to help... he's either going to remain like that or they'll both wake up. All we can do is wait" stated Jim and he heard protests from the group near Kyah.

"That idiot!" yelled Lynx as she rushed past Jim and kneeled beside Jaden's body. She grit her teeth trying to show anger, but tears began forming in her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

"Lynx?" asked Atticus and Lynx growled at herself, shaking her head as more tears flew from her face, landing around her.

"He... He was the first person who trusted me besides Lynx... and now they're both gone!" she sobbed, and then leaned her face into Jaden's chest, more tears falling. Atticus leaned in and patted her back softly.

"I'm so sorry..." he apologised and Lynx began sobbing loudly. Jesse felt like his heart was being torn out, now he'd lost two people, the person he loved and his best friend, both in one day. Jesse's tears began falling all over again and he looked at Blair who had begun crying again. Soon the entire gang was hugging someone, tears falling down their faces as Jaden was placed in a bed beside Kyah and both looked incredibly peaceful.

"They look like they're sleeping" mumbled Nao as she wiped the tears away, staring at them weirdly. She wasn't used to tears and Hassleberry wiped his tears away from his face with his arm.

"I know it's hard now kids, but I assure you it will get... oh my god! What happened! Jaden too!" cried out Miss Fontaine as she entered the infirmary and began checking Jaden over.

"He's gone Miss Fontaine; it's the same as Kyah. They'll either both wake or both of them will remain dead" explained Syrus and Miss Fontaine stopped, stepping back and looked down at Jaden in disbelief.

"How did this happen?" she whispered and Jesse sighed.

"He made a deal with the Angel of Life and is now undergoing a trial that will determine both of their lives" Jesse explained and Miss Fontaine gasped, backing away and then stumbled out the infirmary, heading to Chancellor Sheppard's office.

"Now what?" asked Hassleberry and Chazz sighed.

"Now... we wait..." answered Lynx and they all nodded, and then sat around waiting and comforting each other.

After a few more hours they heard a sudden stirring, making them all look up to see Kyah sitting up and looking around in confusion. Jesse gasped in joy then rushed to the bedside, sitting there and pulling her into a tight hug. Kyah blinked a few times, wondering what had happened and then relaxed.

"You're back, then that must mean Jaden was successful!" exclaimed Jesse and Lynx walked to Jaden's bed, and then poked him cautiously. Jaden grumbled and flung an arm up, asking for 5 more minutes. Lynx blinked a few times then pouted at him. She then punched his arm and he jumped up, yelping in pain.

"Ow! What was that for!" he exclaimed and Lynx glared at him.

"You deserve it for refusing to wake up" she explained and sat on the bedside, looking at him.

"Uh, Jesse... I can't breathe" mumbled Kyah and Jesse released her. He helped her sit up properly and then they all watched Lynx and Jaden.

"I have something for you Jaden..." stated Lynx and Jaden raised a brow in curiosity.

"Really? What is it? Is it food, cause I'm starved!" he asked and suddenly stopped as a hand connected to the side of his face. It all happened so quickly, he found himself looking to the side, blinked a few times, and then noticed the searing pain in his cheek. He'd been slapped. Everyone gasped in shock as Jaden straightened his face and saw Lynx frowning while pouting.

"That's for leaving! I was so worried! We all were!" she hissed and Jaden blinked a few times, and then looked down at his hands sadly.

"Sorry... I just couldn't live without trying to save her..." he stated and Lynx then grabbed his shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug.

"And this is for coming back!" she finished and Jaden smiled, hugging her back. The entire gang smiled, watching the scene and soon life began returning to normal.

"I can't believe it; we've finished our third year at Duel Academy! Who's staying and who's leaving today?" asked Alexis and Blair hugged Jaden tightly, begging him not to leave.

"Don't worry, I don't intend to, I'm staying another year to become a pro duellist" he stated and then looked at Lynx who was smiling.

"You'll stay with me, won't you Lynx?" asked Jaden and she nodded, then glared while looking away.

"Not like I have anything else better to do" she explained and Jaden laughed. Alexis looked at Jim sadly.

"So you're leaving?" she asked and Jim nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll keep in touch! That's the handiness of video phones!" he answered and Alexis smiled sadly, and then hugged him.

"Well I guess I'll stay..." stated Chazz and Hassleberry chuckled. Nao was still clinging to his jacket.

"Are you leaving Nao?" asked Blair and Nao shook her head.

"I can't leave Onni-chan" she explained and Blair smiled.

"I'm definitely staying, I wanna be a pro duellist like Zane!" stated Syrus and Atticus chuckled at him.

"I still have one more year here as a Senior Duellist before I go into the pro league, so I'm definitely staying!" stated Atticus and then all eyes fell on Jesse and Kyah.

"Kyah? Are you staying or leaving?" asked Jaden and Kyah looked at the ground.

"To be honest I don't know... Jarrod's gotten close to Miss Fontaine, so he wants us to stay..." she explained but then she looked at Jesse. Jesse turned so he was standing directly in front of her.

"Kyah? I was planning on travelling around and duelling in the pro leagues, will you join me?" asked Jesse and Kyah gasped silently. She then smiled, nodding and then turned to smile at the gang.

"No, Kyah, Jesse and Jim are leaving us!" cried Blair and all three laughed at her.

"Don't worry, we'll keep in touch!" explained Kyah and Blair stopped, and then smiled sadly at them all.

Soon all three were on the boat leaving Duel Academy Island. Shirley, Jim's crocodile, was strapped to his back and all three stood by the window. The rest of the gang stood at the dock and waved at them as they waved back.

"Bye guys! See you another day!" yelled Jesse and Jaden nodded.

"I'm holding you guys to it!" he yelled and Jim laughed.

"I'll ring you when I get on solid ground Alexis!" yelled Jim and Alexis smiled, waving at him.

"Jesse, you'd better protect Kyah with your life!" warned Lynx and Jesse froze, looking at her fearfully, as Kyah cracked up laughing.

"A-Alright..." he answered hesitantly and then smiled, waving back down at them. The horn on the boat then sounded and the boat slowly began drifting away from the island. Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Hassleberry, Blair, Nao, Atticus and Alexis all ran after the boat a little, waving at it and shouting farewells. But this wasn't a goodbye, this was more like a 'see you another day', and they'd never forget the promise they all made that day, that they would see each other again.

THAT IS THE END OF THE SEASON! THERE WILL BE ANOTHER ONE, IN DUE TIME! BUT UNTIL THEN, GET YOUR GAME ON!


End file.
